In light and in darkness
by SilverComet000
Summary: All the organoids have their own masters or partners. But Shadow wasn't shown with an ancient zoidian partner. A certain man claims to be Shadow's master and none of them have any idea who he is. The story begins as the relationship of the characters build up. R/R.
1. Strange matters

Chapter 1

It was almost sunrise.

Raven slammed the door wide open in the zoidians' room after hearing a frantic scream.

He saw the woman coiled on the floor, gasping. Upon seeing Raven, she regained her normal self again. Raven knelt down to help her get up. "What's going on?" He got her up on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I feel a little sick right now?" Reese laid down, letting out a deep exhale and then closed her eyes.

Just then, Moonbay appeared by the door. "Her too?"

Raven glanced at the woman. Moonbay was still in her night clothes and was also awoken alarmed. "Y-Yeah..." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Reese asked in a low tone, looking up at Raven.

"Well, you and Fiona kinda blasted everyone up awake. Did you two had a fight in your dream or what?" said Raven.

Reese couldn't find the right words to explain at the moment.

"Just how'd you get yourself on the floor anyway?" asked Raven.

"Well, maybe she fell off after a series of scary zoidian nightmares. That should make a lot of sense." Moonbay said sarcastically making Raven give a glare at her.

Reese got herself up in a sitting position with a concerned look on her face. "Is Fiona okay?"

Raven stared at the zoidian curiously. _She's actually worrying about someone?_

_Wow, that's new. Reese worrying about Fiona? Never thought that would ever happen. I thought all she only wanted to do with Fiona was kidnap her. _Moonbay thought, much to her surprise. "Don't worry, she's fine. Was your "dream" really that...freaky? Scary? Hellish? to make you two...err...?"

"It was frightening, yes." Reese said bluntly. "It's the first time this has ever happened. But, I had no idea that Fiona was having them as well."

"Huh? Aren't you both ancient zoidians?" Moonbay asked, sounding perplexed. " I mean, both of you are supposed to have this special connection, right?"

Reese fell silent for a moment. For some reason, there was a hint of sadness on her face. "It's just that, these past few weeks, she never even seemed to look bothered. I thought that she wasn't having any problems at all. She keeps this-" ..._stupid... _"-cheerful face all the time while I just lose my appetite everytime a fragment of that dream occurs."

"You never told me about the dreams, or shouldn't you be calling it a nightmare instead?" said Raven.

"I didn't want to bother you." Reese replied softly, sounding disdainful.

Raven scoffed. "You fool..."

The zoidian ignored him.

As Moonbay observed the blue zoidian, she somehow noticed something strange about her. "Say, are you sure you're really okay? You look like you're about to throw up." She hurried to the bathroom to get a pail.

"Why don't you just lay down. You've been looking ill for days, why didn't you go see a doctor?" Raven said as he tried to help Reese lay down comfortably.

_Ugh! I can't lie down now. I feel so weird..._ Reese sat up again, trying to fight back what she thought was about to come out.

Moonbay arrived, handing over the pail to Reese. "You okay? Need any medicines?"

Reese inhaled deeply, and then exhaled to keep herself calm.

"Just say what you need I'll get it for 'ya. Free of charge." Moonbay said, trying to make herself sound friendly.

Raven just stared.

"Oh, you want a glass of water?" Moonbay suggested.

After a minute of silence, Raven finally mouthed the most disturbing idea that he could ever imagine so far. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Upon hearing this, Reese's eyes shot wide open. Her pale face grew red and her temperature suddenly rocketed either from embarrasment or irate by Raven's words. She leaned her face at Raven to scold him, not noticing the pail falling off the bed. "JUST WHY WOULD YOU TH-" Before Reese knew it, her stomach abruptly kicked up and suddenly let herself throw up all over Raven's clothes.

Raven froze in total shoke.

Moonbay had a surprised and disgusted expression on her face.

Reese began to look teary eyed. _Oh no! _"This is your fault I'm sorry!" She intended to wipe of her vomit but the smell just made her feel worse. _No no not again! _She managed to move herself away from Raven and fell sick again. She was leaning toward the floor. When she opened her eyes, It was too late when she realized what she had done to his feet.

Moonbay could hardly contain herslef. "This is just too awkwardly disgusting. I better call someone now." Then she rushed outside.

Reese stared at Raven's stone-like expression. "I...I..." She stuttered. "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. And I'm not pregnant, okay?" She said nervously. "You're such an idiot you should've moved."

Raven blinked. A forced grin drew on his face but it wasn't a forgiving one. "I think y-you should l-lay down now. I think I need to wash up." His voice was getting hoarse no matter how much he tried to sound normal.

Reese saw his left eye twitching as he got up. She didn't like it and simply kept quiet. Another word might make him explode, she thought.

Soon, Raven left her room in a slow pace, closing the door on his way out in a casual manner.

_He's still trying to put up a poker face after all that? _Reese thought. "I'm glad Specula's not around to see this."

She laid down, hoping that Moonbay would return soon with someone who would clean up the mess.

"Just what am I going to do now?" Reese muttered to herself with a sigh.


	2. For love

Chapter 2

8:00am- Task for the day: Zoid Maintenance

"Dr. D, your coffee." Fiona handed a small tea cup to the old man. "And here's the salt by the way."

The doctor thanked the blonde zoidian. He took a quiet sip. "Ah, delicious."

Raven rolled his eyes at the doctor's strange habit.

They were in a bright lit lab with no windows. Just a lot of elongated fluorecent lights above their head that if one would spend the whole day in there they would actually lose the track of sometimes experienced this while helping out with Dr. D's researches.

"So, Raven, you're probably wondering why you're here today." Dr. D began.

"Uh, no. Was it really necessary to wake me up this early?" asked Raven casually.

Dr. D placed the cup on the table. "Well, it has been a wonder for me how Shadow was discovered without a partner. Like the rest of the zoidians here. You say that the black organoid was given to you by Prozen, correct?"

"Yes." Raven nodded. "I've thought about that dozens of times, but..."

"But what?"

"Somethin' just keeps buggin' me that I dreaded finding out about it."

Fiona let out a giggle. "He doesn't seem like it but Raven actually cares a lot about Shadow."

There was a surprised look on Raven's place. "I- of course I do. He's my organoid after all!" He blushed at his sudden confession.

"Ha-ha! I wouldn't hear something like that from the old Raven." snickered Van as he entered the lab unnoticed followed by Zeke.

"Flyheight!" Raven exclaimed.

"It's okay, it's okay." Van grinned. "I know you two have bonded already. You're partners so it's only natural that both of you would look out for each other."

"Shadow will be more than happy to know what you just said." smiled Fiona.

Raven felt a little embarassed, but at the same time, he felt something warm in his heart that changed his icy hatred about zoids and everything. He was still in denial since he wasn't used to the feeling yet but he was glad that he changed. "Remind me to kick your ass later."

Van's grin grew wider. "Aww. Look at that Fiona. He's obviously in denial."

"How adorable!" said Fiona cheerfully.

Raven shot a glare at them, gritting his teeth.

"Don't be annoyed. I sorta like the new you. I heard from Moonbay that you went to check up on Reese yesterday. You even care about her now. Do ya like her?" Van teased.

Raven sighed. "You know, you're just being annoying. Get lost."

"Don't forget that I'm still here. I have very important matters to discuss with Raven." said the old doctor.

Raven nodded, folding his arms.

"I think you shouldn't let such a cute girl fall into some loser's arms like that Wesley fellow. He's got moves but that boy is a total lecher!" Dr. D stated with a serious look on his face.

Raven snapped his head at the doctor looking really annoyed. "Rgh! Is this why you called me out here? To pull jokes at me? Damnit I'm going back to my room!" He yelled as he stormed out of the lab.

"Wait! I apologise!" Dr. D exclaimed but it was too late. "Ohhh..."

"I think I should be the one apologising." said Van.

"No, no, it's all right. We still have plenty of time in our hands." Dr. D said calmly. "Although, I'd really love to find out more about Shadow."

Van had a curious look on his face. "Hmm. I've been wondering about Shadow as well. I'll see what I can get from Raven. Or maybe Reese know's a little. I'll start with her since Raven is probably not in the mood right now."

-At the Zoid hangar-

10:30am

"Thanks for the help, Wes." Thomas jumped out from his Dibison's cockpit.

"Don't mention it. That Beek thing is hardcore though I should totally have one." said Wesley. "Well, time's a-runnin'. Better go see how my princess is doing."

"You have a girlfriend now? Since when?" asked Thomas, hiding his surprise. Observing Wesley's dorky expression, he immediately found out who he was referring to. "Hold on. You're not talking about that creepy girl, are you?"

"Huh?" A sheepish smile grew on Wesley's face.

"You've got weird taste for women. Did you know that she made Karl and I fight each other? She even kidnapped miss Fiona dozens of times!" Thomas exasperated.

"You're exaggerating." doubted Wesley.

"It's the truth! Sure she's on our side for now but you'll never know what she might be hiding. Even that punk Raven!" Thomas stated in a low, warning tone.

Still, it was hard for Wesley to swallow everything Thomas was saying. "I'm a chick-magnet, buddy. You'll see. Not even Raven can best me when it comes to romance. He probably sucks at anything other than destructive related stuff."

"She'll make you suffer. I'm sure of it." said Thomas.

Wesley had a confident look plastered on his face. "And I won't regret it!"

**-The balcony-**

**-Moonbay's P.O.V-**

**10:11am**

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Ahhh. The air here sure is nice. Been a while since I last had breathing excercise.

And I can't ask Irvine out to shop for parts since he's not available.

And Reese is still in bed. Jeez she's been waking up really late these days, I wonder if she's still having nightmares.

I'm really, really, really bored.

Maybe I should just go out on my own, but that's no fun.

Then something caught my eye just below, walking toward the gate with Shadow.

I see, he's wearing his casual clothes. A v-neck black shirt, black trousers and boots. I wonder where he's going. "Hey!"

He stared up at me. "Oh, what's up?"

"You going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Errands?" I asked again.

"Something llike that." He replied.

"Can I join you? Only if you don't mind." I said.

He shrugged. "I guess so. Only if you get here in ten seconds."

Ten seconds? Can this guy joke? "Whaddya want me to do? Jump from here?"

Raven nodded. "If you'll get yourself down here faster, but don't ask me to take you to the doctor if you sprain your ankles."

I laughed. "I'll crawl to them if it's such a drag for ya."

I stepped on the ledges. About ten feet high from the ground.

Raven looked a bit stunned.

"I've got strong bones. I've jumped higher than this!" I yelled.

"I think you forgot to take your meds this morning, take the stairs you idiot!" He yelled back.

What I have right now is total confidence. It's not like this is the first time I pulled a stunt like this.

Here I go!

Before I noticed... Before I hit the ground...

Raven rushed to catch me.

There were boxes of milk boxes that was delivered earlier to where I was suppose to land. Rven pushed the boxes away and caught me just in time.

Luckily, not a single bottle broke.

Awkwardly, I find myself on his arms. His knees hit the ground as my weight pulled his body down.

"You girl's are so dumb!" Raven exclaimed angrily. "And I was thinking before that you were the only normal girl around!" Shadow rushed toward him to see if he's okay.

I got up on my feet, feeling slightly guilty. You didn't have to save me, moron. "Sorry. Are you hurt." I held him to get up.

He struggled as his right leg lost balance. "Nah, I'm super! But I think I sprained my leg but don't mind me. Maybe if I jump ten feet above the ground, maybe, just maybe, this sprain would go away!"

His sarcasm made me a little ticked. "Well, soooooorry about that." I retorted back in my own sarcastic way.

"This is your fault, I'm the only one who has the right to be sarcastic!"

You've got a point there, Raven.

Maybe it's time for me to actually be sincere.

"I'm really sorry. I was reckless."

He shrugged off his annoyance at me...and then, tried to act as if what I did wasn't intentional. "Meh, you're not the only one who's got strong bones." He massaged his leg for a minute and got back up as if it was nothing. "Well, I'm sort of in a hurry and you just wasted my 20 minutes here. You comin' or what?"

"Um, yeah." Oh, hang on a sec. "Uhh. I forgot my wallet."

"You're kidding me?" Raven stared at me in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're going up again after jumping from the balcony and seriously injuring me."

"Seriously injuring you? Ha! You're whining over a sprained leg? And here I thought you were tough and all! Maybe I should do it again when I go down." I jogged toward the door. "Just wait there for a second."

He scoffed. "Forget it. I'm leaving you."

"Don't you dare move one more step, Mister!" I told him jokingly as I hurried inside. I just know that he'll still be waiting there when I go outside.


	3. For friendship

CHapter 3

-12:30 pm-

-Department Store-

-Moonbay's P.O.V-

Jewelry. They say diamonds are a woman's best friend. I'm certainly drooling at one right now.

The diamond on the necklace was as big as my eyeball. It's so perfect for me!

"You actually like that?" I heard Raven say right behind me. "It's too big. You won't be able to wear that outdoors."

I frowned. "Who says I'm buying it anyway's." I'm broke too. "Why are we here, by the way?"

"I needed some reference..." He muttered.

Reference?

Hmmmmmm...

We're looking at jewelry. This place area are for women stuff. Raven's putting up a poker face.

Jewelry. Women stuff. Raven.

Oh my dear Eve!

Who knew Raven had an inner sweetness! He's going to buy something for Reese! Too bad I have't met anyone who'd give me nice stuff. Pfft! Stupid Irvine.

"Tell me something. Are we here because of Reese?" I teased him, yet he's still having that poker face. He'll probably get embarrassed. His face would blush really red and-and...

"Yeah." He replied bluntly. "I was thinking of getting her the bracelet over there."

I was shocked.

Genuine gold. Diamonds. Emeralds. Rubies.

"Why are you buying her something so expensive? Is it your anniversary?" I abruptly asked him.

"No, don't get the wrong idea." He said.

"Birthday?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I scowled at him. "What? Don't tell me you just felt like buying her that because you wanted to."

"Well, to be exact. Yes." He said.

"Where'd you get the cash?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Uh, savings." Raven replied.

Savings? Savings?! "You think I'll believe that! Tell me the truth! How'd you get so much cash?" I didn't realize how exaggerated I was, but still, I was really surprised.

"I was a spoiled military brat, okay! I haven't used my account for a long time. Schubaltz helped me out a month ago to unblock my bank account now stop looking at me as if I'm a worse criminal that you already think I am! Is that explanation enough?" Raven exasperated.

Oh. Ok. Sounds legit to me.

It's just that, this is so new to me. Didn't know you had a heart until I got to know you more. I shouldn't have judged you that easily. It was unfair to just know your bad side and nothing more.

"Hey, you know, there's someting that I think she'll really like." I told him. He seemed interested to hear about it.

-1:00 pm-

-Reese's room-

_"My dear, it's way past noon. Time to wake up."_

A deep man's voice. Certainly not Raven's.

The zoidian shot up. Pulling a blade underneath the mattress and searched through the dark corners of the room. "Show yourself."

_"No need for that. I just wanted to talk."_

"That voice. You were in my dreams, weren't you?" Reese said. "What exactly do you want with me? Why are you all after me?"

Even though her voice demanded answers, the man remained vague.

She moved slowly with caution, intending to pull up the curtains to let te sun in and see for herself who the man was. "I've had enough. Where are you?" She held the curtain from the nearest window, but someone suddenly gripped her wrist that held the cloth.

_"No, no, not yet."_ He said. His grip made the zoidian shiver. _"I do not want to hurt you. But I'll tell you my name and the message that I want you to deliver for me."_

Reese couldn't make up the face she was looking in the unlit room, even up close. The curtains were thick since she handpicked them herself because she found it more comfortable to sleep without any light anywhere. But it caused her a little disadvantage right now.

_"I am called Dr. F. And I've come to get Shadow."_

There was a shocked look on Reese's face. "If you're here for Shadow, then why did you break into my room?"

_"So you could pass my message."_

Reese grew doubtful as she stared at the dark silouhuette figure of the man. She heard him sigh.

_"I'm not here to harass you, girl." _He snarled.

The zoidian yanked her wrist from his grip and then swung her blade toward his neck.

Dr. F blocked without moving a step, caught Reese's arm and gripped tightly until she dropped the blade.

"Ugh! You targeted me instead of Fiona because you probably think I'm weak!" Reese exclaimed.

Dr. F released his grip. He watched the zoidian fall on her knees. He sensed her jealousy. Envious of Fiona's stong spirit. How she remains so happy after everything she's been through. Whereas the blue zoidian, secretly remained insecure. Her strength afterall, was just an illusion.

He knelt down, placed a hand over the zoidians' shoulder and said in a calm tone, "I do not think you are weak. If you want, I can tell you how to become stronger."

Reese glanced at the man's face. His eyes. His eyes were like an aged man already. Why did he come for Shadow?

_"I'll meet you some other time. When the time is right. I don't want to torture you so I'll give you the space you need." _

With just a blink of an eye, he was gone. She didn't even get to ask what his motives were.

_How did he disappear like that? Am I dreaming? _Reese asked herself. As far as she's concerned, so far, she was the only ancient zoidian who could disappear like that.

-1:45pm-

-The Market Place-

"I think I'll take this one." Irvine told the sales clerk.

He has spent almost an hour trying to pick out something that would suit Moonbay's taste. The only thing he knew was that she's a greedy gold digger. Other than that, she swoons over big shiny rocks, diamonds, silver and gold. Anything expensive. And then she'll probably pawn it or sell it to the highest bidder. Ungrateful bugger. But that was only an assumption though.

The sales clerk wrapped the small box and tied it with a ribbon.

"Now Moonbay will probably stop nagging me." Irvine told himself.

-2:00pm-

-Outside the mall-

Raven was ready to go home. Unfortunately, his extra baggage wasn't.

_What a drag. No wonder why Irvine finds her annoying sometimes._ Raven thought.

It only took him thirty minutes to pick up something for Reese. Now, he's spending hours tagging

tagging along with Moonbay who couldn't get enough of all the designer clothes.

"You didn't even bring enough cash to buy anything. Do you even need me to be here?" Raven complained.

A sly grin formed on Moonbay's face. "If you stopped complaining there, I'll let you pay for all the stuff I want to buy." She joked. Not sure if Raven would take it seriously.

Raven rolled his eyes. "You're a b*tch you know that?" He said bluntly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Moonbay exclaimed loudly and angrily, surprised at how Raven took the joke in a rather different way than how Irvine would react.

"I'm being honest. There's no way anyone could stand an attitude like yours." Raven said plainly.

"Like you're one to talk, you outcast!" Moonbay retorted back.

"It's different from being selfish and conceited." Raven replied. "Any decent lady wouldn't treat a man like a walking bank."

Moonbay gritted her teeth. "Fine. It was just a joke anyway. I apologise. Hmph!" _What does he know about being decent?_

"Here." He showed a small paperbag across her face.

Moonbay took it and held it with a surprised look on her face. "W-What's this?"

"You were drooling over this a while ago, weren't you?" He grinned cunningly. _I can probably go home now._

"I- but this- this really costs a lot." Moonbay stated, still in shock.

"A couple of thousands is nothing to me. You might faint if you found out how much I squandered before." said Raven in a casuall way.

The maverick left Moonbay speechless. "You wanna wear it now?" He took the paperbag and then opened the box inside.

"Wait, you said that I can't wear anything like that in public..." Raven didn't mind her and still placed the necklace around her neck.

The diamond as big as her eyeball. _I can earn a lot if I put this in auction._ Moonbay thought. _But before I do I'll get myself mugged or worse._

"I think this is more like a charm. You finally shut your useless mouth!" Raven teased.

Moonbay scowled. She opened her mouth to retort, but as she did, she noticed some women walking past her, stare at such a lovely thing around her neck.

Raven guffawed. "You should wear that all the time! If you do, Irvine might start liking you for real!" He began to walk onward.

On the other hand, Moonbay was still dumbstruck. So dumbstrucked she couldn't find any words to get back at Raven's insults.

_This is nothing. Just a gift from a "friend". He was a bad guy. He destroyed bases and Zoids. I'm not suppose to like him. _

_He's a cunt. He's a terrible person. He destroyed my Gustav._

_Come on, I'm better than this._

_I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him._

She repeated the words over and over again as she followed Raven.

She glanced at his back as she trailed him. His figure had become more broad than the first time he came around. and he was tall as well, around 6 feet. Fair skin. Narrow face. Sharp almond shaped eyes. _I wonder what he looks like without the shirt._

"Moonbay." He called.

She woke up from her trance. "Huh? What? Somethin' wrong?" She smiled nervously.

"Take off the necklace. You're creeping me out with all the silence." Raven replied.

Moonbay let out a grin in a teasing manner. "You bought me this because you wanted me to shut up! It would be such a waste if I just kept this in my pocket, I should show this off to the whole world!"

They continued walking. He scoffed, and then a smile drew on his face as he let Moonbay be.


	4. A time for something

Before you begin, here's a couple of facts coming from the manga:

It says there that organoids do not have any genders. If they did, they would all be female.

The organoids and their masters are kind of like siblings.

Zeke was portrayed there as a cute small girl who doesn't believe much in her capabilities. She tells Van that she's weak but Van tries to encourage her anyway.

The anime focuses more on the military while the manga has more details about the connection of zoids and humans.

Human's came to planet Zi at about 300 years from their time.

Chapter 4

-3:50pm-

-Inside the mansion-

Moonbay seemed to be in a really good mood as she entered the door. "Don't forget

what I told ya'!" Then she went upstairs.

"Whatever." Raven muttered.

"Well, well! Where have you been?" Van asked in a cheerful manner.

"None of your business." replied Raven, ignoring Van as he walked toward the living room.

Just then, Wesley arrived wearing a casual buttoned white shirt. His hair all polished and sleek. "Van, buddy, let's hang out. I know a nice bar downtown."

"Thanks, but I don't really want to cause a commotion." said Van.

"We're just going to have fun. Just us guys." Wes said. "Or-or-or we could have a mixer! let's bring along the gals!

"Not interested." Raven said bluntly. "I'm not in the mood."

"Huh? But I've already invited Fiona and Reese." said Wesley in disbelief. "Oh well, I guess I'll just take those two out. Yep, just the three of us."

Van chuckled. It was hard to imagine Fiona being in a bar or a club."That's insane. Fiona would never-"

"Van and Wes." Fiona called from behind. "I'm looking forward to this trip tonight. You're coming too Van."

There was a surprised look on Van's face. "Are you serious?"

"Wes, said that it would be so much fun." Fiona innocently stated.

"For people who like to pass out and hook up, that is." Raven muttered. "I don't think Reese would be able to go either. She's sick." He added.

"No way." said Wes. "She's completely fine now. I even helped pick out a dress for her to wear. Man, she looks nice in short skirts!" He swooned.

Something inside Raven began to tick. His blood began to boil and his nerves twitched. He placed an arm over Wesley's shoulder and then leaned to his ear. "If I see her dressed like a slut, I am going to pluck your eyes out."

The nervous man began to explain his side. "You think I got no class? You judged me wrong buddy coz I'm all about class!" He declared gleefully.

Raven squeezed his arm around Wesley's neck. "Why is it that I keep having a feeling that I shouldn't believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me." Wesley choked. "I already am the icon of what class is!"

"If I didn't know you, I would be breaking your neck right now." Raven warned in a serious voice as he let go of the poor young man. Then he walked away, heading up the stairs.

"Ack!" Wesley stumbled down, but got back up, brushing his shoulders coolly as if not trying to lose his dignity. "Hmph. He's just jealous of my swag."

"You're delusional." Van muttered with a bored look on his face.

-4:10pm-

-Reese's bedroom-

The zoidian checked herself in front of the mirror.

She just realized that she never had time to look pretty herself, and it was even her first time to wear skirts. It was always tight clothes that covered signs of skin.

She lived tomboyish for the past years while staying with Hiltz and never dared to wear outfits like Moonbay.

Wesley even made her wear red lipstick. _I guess this is what classy ladies wear then. _She thought, since that was what her fashion guru told her.

He tried to make a tight black tube to work for the zoidian to show more figure. Reese insisted to have more cover so Wesley gave her a black leather jacket.

She examined her figure. _Hmm... well I guess I don't have to worry about being awkward with this kind of outfit. I'm not as big as Fiona after all. _Reese thought. She never actually cared about being busty. Just being an average was fine for her. Having a chest like Fiona to a small body frame like hers would seem unnatural after all and Fiona's taller and more 'juicy' than her. "But I really think this skirt is just too skimpy, and these heels are killing me! I don't like this. What do you think, Specula?"

The organoid shook her head no.

Reese smiled. "I thought so."

-4:15pm-

-Raven's bedroom-

Raven slumped his back on the bed. Placing, what he had bought earlier on top of a

drawer beside him.

He was thinking if he should already give Reese the bracelet. She did mention before when she thought her birthday was. Reese really doesn't have any idea when her real birthday was. Perhaps that old friend of hers gave her one the day they met each other for the first time. And that was yesterday.

Even Raven doesn't really celebrate his own birthday. He'll be turning 23 next month and hopefully nobody would bother finding any means to celebrate his birthday.

A vague memory of his childhood came to his thoughts. It was his eigth birthday. Back then when his parents were still alive. When he was still happy.

_I guess my old memories are starting to come back, huh? _He shrugged the memory away and thought of something else.

He fell asleep.

-6:25pm-

Irvine just arrived home about an hour ago. He'll be ready any moment to change when he thinks they're about to leave.

Fiona and Moonbay had been preparing their clothes a couple of hours ago. Moonbay still can't make up what to wear.

Reese was still in her room. She gave up the skirt and resorted with fitting pants and boots.

Raven's still asleep.

Van's fixing his hair for a change. But it still looks the same.

Wesley's already drinking booze in the kitchen.

Thomas had no idea that Wesley invited everyone to the bar and forgot to tell him about it so now he had to cram to look for a formal attire in order to impress Fiona.

Zeke, Shadow, and Specula, are dismayed that they won't be able to come along.

-6:40pm-

-Fiona's room-

"I wonder if everybody is ready." said Moonbay. She wore an orange dress that reached below her hip. The dress showed a bit of cleavage and of course, she didn't forget about the necklace.

Fiona wore a bright pink long sleeved top, a belt, and a baby pink skirt. "Let's check up on Reese first, shall we?"

They both went across the corridor and knocked at Reese's room.

The blue zoidian opened and she wasn't as ecstatic as the two girls.

"Oh, hey, what happened to the skirt?" wondered Moonbay.

"I didn't feel comfortable wearing it." replied Reese.

"But you looked great in that skirt." said Moonbay.

Reese covered her blush. "I don't know, I..."

"Why are you embarrassed?" _She's like a little church girl. _"Here, lemme help you." Moonbay insisted, closing the door as they entered.

-6:45pm-

-downstairs-

The guys were waiting. Except for Raven that is.

"Is Raven coming with us?" asked Van.

Everyone he eyed simply shrugged.

Van sighed. "That guy's a pain in the neck. Fine, I'll get him."

Van didn't bother to knock on the door.

There he was. "You're asleep? Come on, awaken! Your master orders you!" He said in a loud tone knowing that he won't see Raven scowling at him for saying that.

Raven still slept like a log.

Van walked at the foot of the bed and then shook up Raven until he woke up.

Raven let out a soft groan, rubbing his eye. "What?"

"We're about to leave and you haven't even changed?" Van said in an annoyed tone.

Raven yawned. "Five more minutes." He attempted to go back to sleep.

"That's it! I'm going to get back up!" Van exclaimed, rushing out and then came back after a moment with the other guys.

_"Awww look at that so cute! He's still sleepin' like a cute lil' puppy but since you're not, I'd batter you right now with a club because we're going to get LATE because of you!"_ said Wesley in a teasing manner and then suddenly changing his expression into something delirious just an inch in front of Raven's face.

The maverick heard clearly but he tried to ignore him. He shoved Wesley's face with the back of his hand and muttered, "Shuttup grandma."

Wesley rubbed his cheek. "Hm. You're difficult indeed. Irvine." He snapped his fingers.

Irvine pulled Raven's legs and then dragged him to the floor, making him startled.

"What the!" Raven reacted. "Hey!"

"Take him to the showers." Wesley ordered.

"What?! I just took a shower this morning!" Raven exclaimed as he resisted being carried to the bathroom.

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Raven, everybody knows that it's a must to look your best and smell your best especially when you're gonna go clubbing. You naive boy. Scrub him well boys."

"You moron! I didn't say I was going- let go!" yelled Raven, trying to hold on to whatever he can reach as the others kept pulling him inside the bathroom. "Fine already! Just get outta here I can take a bath on my own you crazy idiots!" He pushed Van and the others away and then slammed the bathroom door shut.

A sly grin drew on Wesley's face as the others tried to hold back laughter now that they managed to actually make Raven submit to them. "We'll be waiting right here!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Raven bellowed.

Van chuckled. "Come on, fellas. The girls might be waiting already." He said as the guys followed him downstairs.


	5. Dread the night

Chapter 5:

"I don't believe I got pulled into this." Raven muttered to himself.

"This place isn't too shabby. A bit big for a normal get-together bar." mentioned Moonbay.

Wesley let out a deep sigh. "What, you think I was joking when I mentioned having class?"

It seemed that Wesley Stark had brought them to a private bar, somewhere downtown.

It was a well lit and widespaced hall. Every ornament a masterpiece.

At 8:00, the lights will dim and the dj would be starting to play. There are already dozens of people and more should be arriving tonight.

They were stationed at one of the nicest seats in the place. Soft velvet couch and a long glass table.

The other thing that he didn't tell was this was a covert mission as well.

Van and Irvine were the only ones who knew.

Maybe soon enough, he could explain to the others what their real agenda is, but not now. He didn't want to spoil their fun.

The reason why they left out Raven was because they simply thought that he needed a break for a while. They thought that the maverick hardly did anything fun along with the group and they just want him to get the feeling of belongingness, not just someone who got a bonus after all he did.

As for Thomas, he was single for a long time already so they cut him some slack.

They were going to meet someone named Lars Pauls. An empirial spy who has intel about Mirage Castle and anyone whose involved there. But there was another thing besides that.

To Reese, however, the place seemed oddly familiar. _This place looks oddly familiar._ She tought.

From left to right, Wesley sat at the end of the couch, next to him is Van, then Fiona, then Thomas who seemed really glad about this, then Irvine, then Moonbay, then Reese whose had the most change in her looks so far with her dark hair and at the other end sat Raven.

-A while ago before arriving at the bar-

The guys were just lounging downstairs as they waited for the ladies.

It took Raven about 20 mins. get done and still the girls are still not around. Wesley was slightly getting a little impatient. It wasn't like him at all, but he is.

"Where are those girls? Do they wanna surprise us with somethin'?" He said, pacing back and forth.

"Relax. All girl's are like that. Just be more patient." said Irvine. He was sitting down with hands at the back of his head and both his feet rested atop of a table in front of him.

"I'm not surprised but this is not a good time for..." Wesley paused. Then he cleared his throat. " Well, anyways, you look great Raven." He complimented as he checked up on the maverick who just stood by the staircase with arms crossed. "Didn't know you had such a nice sense of style."

Raven wore a black collared button-up long-sleeved shirt. For him, it was nothing worth complimenting about. It's just a shirt. "I'm doing this thing just this once. i'm not going to get myself get dragged into something this useless next time."

Wesley chuckled. "Ha-ha! Admit it, you let yourself get carried away by us 'coz you wanted to see Reese wearing a skirt."

Raven almost choked upon hearing Wesley's ridiculous statement. "Don't be stupid! So what if she wears a skirt it's not a big deal!"

"Well, it's kinda unnatural to see someone having to change an image that we've all gotten used to already. Take Irvine's eye patch and headband. He's totally unrecognizable without them." said Van.

"Van's just saying that Reese might look less intimidating once she goes down." said Irvine boredly.

_Can't wait to see Fiona! _Thomas thought excitedly.

"You guys, I don't know why you keep calling her creepy and intimidating. For me, it's a turn on, no joke." Wesley stated with a serious face, making everyone else around him gawk at him as if it was the strangest thing that he has ever said.

"ALL RIGHT, GENTS, PREPARE TO BE SURPRISED!" Moonbay hollered from up the stairs.

Moonbay and Fiona began prancing down the stairs.

Moonbay made sure the boys would notice her first. "Well, waddya' think?"

Irvine took a good look at Moonbay from his seat. "You look nice." He said in a bored manner.

"Nice? Just that?" Moonbay stated, looking annoyed.

"Irvine's just kidding. That's just his way that you look amazing." Van complimented, which Moonbay obliged.

"And you look awesome too with that bow-tie." Moonbay complimeneted as well, then shot a sneer at Irvine.

Aside from the outfit that Moonbay wore to show off her figure, her diamond necklace was a total eye catcher. "I'm assuming that you had a lot of scraps to sell. That's a really expensive looking necklace you got there."

Van's words caught Irvine's attention. He was going to give what he had in his pocket later on. _That necklace she's wearing... _

Raven didn't bother to say anything.

Moonbay was unsure about what to say. If she told the truth, it would just raise a lot of questions. "Um, that's right. It's just a fake so..."

"Lemme see." said Wesley. Taking a good look at the diamond on Moonbay's chest, but he was leaning a bit too close that she gave him a good smack with her fist.

"You're too close, pervert!" Moonbay exclaimed.

Fiona went back upstairs when the other zoidian didn't follow them. She took Reese's hand and then showed her to everyone. "Come on, don't be shy."

The guy's let out a gasp.

Then a short silence until Wesley broke it. "Okay, okay! Whose idea is this?" He said in shock, referring to Reese's new look.

Moonbay grinned with a proud look. "Mine. And I believe that the experiment was a success."

"You're the evil one here, Moonbay." sneered Wesley, then turned to look at Reese once more. "Love the outfit though."

Fiona and Reese stepped downstairs. Now they stood close to Raven.

Reese couldn't bear to see the look on his face. She was completely flustered.

"So, Raven, what do you think?" asked Moonbay.

_Black hair, huh? _He tried to hold back his laughter, but the hair was just too shocking that Reese's outfit was hardly noticed. "You look different." Raven snorted. "Black eyeliner too, huh? You did a good job messing her up, Moonbay."

Reese looked totally dismayed. "Argh! I knew it! Forget it, I'm not going!"

Before she could storm back upstairs, Raven grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Hang on a sec, I didn't say you were ugly." said Raven. "Jeez, you lack self-confidence. I was just surprised, that's all." He let out a smile. "Here, you'll look better if you wear this."

Raven took out the bracelet from his pocket, giving Reese a surprise this time.

"When did you-" The zoidian muttered.

"This morning. I didn't forget. " Raven replied.

"I thought you were mad at me for, you know..."

"Maybe just a little."

As soon as Wesley declared that they had to leave already and when nobody was around to notice, Raven whispered to the zoidian. "Let me take you out sometime, without the whining and complaining that is, 'kay?'

Reese mockingly grinned. "Did you lose from a bet or what?"

Both began to walk outside along with the others.

"Tust me I didn't find this easy either." Raven replied.

Reese smiled. "Fine. But in one condition."

"I just gave you a bracelet. What else do you want? My body?" Raven abruptly said without thinking.

Reese snapped at him. She gawked with a scowl on her face. Then she raised her hand and made a swift slap on Raven's cheek. "You're even worse than Wesley!"

Raven watched her angrily moved farther from him toward the car. "It was a joke! Don't take me seriously, hey!" He yelled as he followed Reese.

-Returning back to the bar-

It seemed that the real event had already started.

The lights were dimmed except for rotating spot lights, loud music and people dancing at the center.

"This place is looks kinda more like a club than a bar." said Moonbay. _Seems like there's a lot of rich guys here too._

"It's like this during the weekends." Wesley stated. "So, we're not just sitting here for the whole night, are we? You do dance, right Raven?"

"Shut up." Raven answered impassively. Feeling a slight embarassment. _Why is he even interested to know if I dance?_

"I'll take that as a no. And since you don't feel like dancing, I might as well accompany Reese." Wesley stood up from his seat and then took Reese's hand. "This guy here is a kill joy. I'll show you how to have fun."

"But I don't dance either." Refused Reese but Wesley still insisted.

"I'll be your guide for tonight so don't worry about a thing." said Wesley confidently as he dragged Reese along with him to the dance floor.

_Did I just let him do that? _Raven thought to himself.

Just then, a tall bearded man wearing a red shirt, a scarf, and dark sunglasses appeared in front of the table. Introducing himself to the oblivious people around him. "I see that your buddy Stark gots a new girl. Sorry I'm late."

_So this guy must be him. But what's up with the beard? _Van thought. "No problem at all. You must be-"

"Call me Mr. Somethin'-Somethin'." the man said, making Raven move aside so he could sit.

_This guy sucks at making up a proper name. Is he really a spy? _Van thought with a doubtful look.

Without warning, the man raises an arm and rests it over Raven's shoulder, making the maverick shiver all over. Then he grabs a wine and takes a sip. "That's refreshing. Oh, forgive me, was this yours?" He asked Raven.

Raven tried to hold back his nerves and simply muttered, "No. Knock yourself out" _Is this guy on drugs? And was Van expecting this jerk?_

The other one who was as curious as Raven was Thomas. "Uh, so Van, you didn't mention about Mr. Somethin' here."

"He's a friend of Wesley." answered Flyheight. _He's got a lot of weird friends here._

"I'm assumin' that not everybody has an idea why I'm here." The enstranged man said. "I'll start to formally introduce myself. Call me Mike. For now." He took another sip of wine and then looked at the extremely annoyed young man beside him. _Well, I guess this guy doesn't recognize me. _He began to ruffle Raven's hair to purposely annoy him. "Why the serious face?"

_Cut it out or else I'm going to lose it! _Raven thought irritatedly. Although, his companions seem to find the man hilarious.

Fiona giggled. "I didn't know anyone could do that to Raven. He actually bites."

Moonbay snorted. "He really does! But I don't think you need any more precautions. Seems that you managed to tame him!"

_That's it. Everyone's making a fool out of me lately. _Raven snarled as he pushed the man's arm away from him. "Do you mind? I'm not exactly in a friendly mood here so go find someone else to annoy."

Mike pulled out a sad face. "Sourpuss." Then he turned at Van with a normal expression. "Well it's kinda getting crowded here. Shall we go somewhere more private?"

"Hey, buddy" called Wesley. "How long have you been here?" He was the only one who looked like who had fun trying to show off his moves to Reese but the zoidian didn't seem to care and just simply watched him with an embarrassed face.

Reese actually thought that he was dancing as if he were about to have a heart attack.

The man stood up and gave Wes a friendly embrace. "Long time no see! We were about to go somewhere to enjoy the party privately but you on the other hand-" He gave a wink. "I think you should spend more time with your girl."

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend. And if I was, I would have dumped him the moment he showed me his dancing." Reese slyly stated. "Seriously, where did you learn to dance like a dying goose?"

Wesley suddenly grew dumbstruck at the zoidians brutal honesty while the others tried to hide their snickering. "I don't dance like a dying goose!" He argued.

"It's hard to face the truth. You're a bad dancer, deal with it and save yourself from humiliation in the future." Reese confidently argued back.

The strange looking man guffawed, slapping Wesley's back. "You need ice on that 'coz that's a lot of buuurn!"

Wesley rolled his eyes with a scoff and tried to act as if it were nothing. "Can we just get going? There's a reserved room backstage. So if you guys could just stop laughing-"

"Hold up." Raven interrupted. "What do you mean by that, are you guys hiding something?"

"Stark you bugger! Why didn't you tell him?" The strange man said.

Raven's expression grew serious.

"It's karaoke night! Were you planning to trick him because you knew he would'nt join the fun?" Mike said winking twice at Wesley's direction.

The serious look on Raven's face faded.

"Oh, my apologies! I didn't know Raven liked to sing. Would you like to join us for an all night sing-along?" Wesley said with enthusiasm.

Raven slumped back down on his seat. "I'll just go home I guess."

"I'm coming with you guys!" Moonbay happily stated, but Irvine pulled her back down on the couch.

"Bad idea. It's just us guys for now." Irvine stood up. _Better take Thomas with us. I don't think he could... or maybe he should stay. _"Thomas, stay here with the girls. Keep 'em company for a while."

"What!?" Thomas yelled, flabbergasted. _Stay here with Raven? Well, Fiona's here so I don't think this is a bad idea. _" All right, I'll make sure no punks will get too close to these girls."

"We won't be long." said Van to Fiona.

Fiona simply smiled. "Have fun!"

Soon they left the table. And there was just silence among them except for the music and people chatting.

They were like that for a while.

**-9:05pm-**

**-Thomas' P.O.V-**

_This is my chance. I should ask Fiona to the dance floor. But I can't do it while Raven's here or else he'll get ideas. How can I ask Fiona without getting humiliated like Wes? I need some courage right now and lots of it. Fiona's looks really great and I don't think I can have any other chances other than tonight..._

_What do I do?_

**-Moonbay's P.O.V-**

_Can't believe I lied to Irvine about the necklace...But I don't wanna cause some trouble to Raven. I think I should return this but I'll definitely regret it._

_More importantly, I really want to go sing my life out how come the left us here?_

**-Fiona's P.o.v-**

_Although it's my first time going to a place like this, I think we should go more often since we hardly have time to bond. All the ladies here look so pretty. I wonder if there's anyone famous around here..._

_Hmm... Raven and Reese doesn't seem to be having fun. It must be their first time as well. I wonder what Raven feels about Reese right now. Wesley's showing a lot of affection to her and Raven hardly shows any emotions. This is troublesome._

**-Raven's P.O.V-**

_I wanna go home._

**-Reese's P.O.V-**

_Damn it this skirt's showing too much...I wonder if Raven likes this. He did mention that I didn't look ugly..._

**-Raven's P.o.V-**

_Someone should tell this girl to stop pulling down her skirt. It's not like anyone would get interested to go near her._

Moonbay couldn't stand the utter silence of her companions. She stood on her feet and tried her best to liven up the group. "You guys look bored? Wanna dance?"

Fiona happily agreed.

"Good idea." said Thomas.

"Let's go Fiona. And later on, we'll rent our own karaoke. Those guys aren't the only ones who are going to have fun tonight." Moonbay declared. "Let's go, Raven, no kill joys."

"It's unfortunate that I am one so stop trying to make me." Raven replied impassively.

Moonbay placed her hands on her hips in a bossy way. "Fine, stay here and watch the table. I'm taking Reese with us."

Reese tried to object as well but was carried away by Moonbay and Fiona's constant nagging.

Raven decided not to follow and just sat there for a while as he made occasional glances at the girl's and Thomas.

After a while, he thought about going to the bar and ask for a glass of cocktail while his companions had fun. But joining them didn't cross his mind at all. He grinned at the sight of Reese trying to get along with the girl's, swaying her body to the rhythm. _She's not bad at all. _He thought as the bartender served him the cocktail.

It was until some random guy behind her slid his hands on her waist and it sure seemed that he has already had a couple of shots. That random guy got a kick to the groin as a result as the girl's and Thomas left deeper into the crowd, away from Raven's range of sight. "Smart girl." He snickered as he drank his cocktail.

Just then, he felt a bump on his side, liquid spilled on his clothes. A fancy girl with brunette hair apologised frantically. "I'm so clumsy, I'm so,so very sorry."

"It's no problem." Raven said, wiping the left side of his shirt with an handkerchief.

"Let me dry it of for you. It was my fault after all." The girl insisted. "My name is Mara. What's your's?"

"Raven."answered the maverick, letting the girl take the handkerchief from his hand.

The girl brushed her hand on Raven's wet shirt. "I should buy you another drink as an apology."

_Okay, this is uncalled for. _Raven thought in a panicked state. If there's something he can't handle, it would be women. _Better make up an excuse and look for Reese and the others. _"That's not necessary. My friends are waiting for me, so..."

"Oh, but didn't they leave you to have fun on the dance floor?"

_I knew it. She's definitely trying to hook up with me. _Raven figured.

"I'll introduce you to my friends, if that's all right with you." Mara said in a sweet manner. She squeezed her chest with her arms, making the curves on her cleavage more defined. She bit red lips in a seductive way. Her skimpy velvet dress showed more of her curves around her hips.

Raven swallowed. "I- I really have to go. Maybe next time."

Before Raven could leave, Mara took a hold of his arm and then led him to her table where her friend where waiting. "Don't be shy. We saw you alone back there. We're just tryin' to be friendly."

Two girls stood up from their seat on the left side. One was a blonde girl in full make up wearing neon clothes. The other one was a short haired punk looking girl with thick eyeliner and mascara wearing a tight corset and fitting pants. Raven thought that she looked kind of like Reese right now.

On the other side was a pink haired girl in a pink dress and the other one was a long haired red-head wearing a maroon dress.

Mara pulled her prey down at the middle of the table as the other girl's who stood up blocked Raven's path and his chance of escaping.

_This is really, really bad. I should've gone with them! _Raven regretted, but still tried to stay as calm as possible. he thought that perhaps if he showed them that he's uninterested then they would let him go.

"Girl's, let me introduce my guest. His name is Raven." said Mara with a giggle.

"Mmm, what a handsome devil you are." The pink haired one said with a swoon as she leaned closer to Raven. "You can call me Nadia."

The blonde girl purred at him next. "I'm Tania by the way."

"I'm Margo." said the red-head.

The last girl was a simple one and didn't bother to try seducing the young man like her companions. "Zina."

Raven glanced at Zina a little longer. She compelled him and thought why a girl like her would hang out with these girl's she's with right now. He shrugged the thought off and tried to focus on how to escape from this trap without being rude.

"You know, that's a really nice shirt. But you'll look better if you open up a button or two." Margo suggested.

"Allow me." said Mara, positioning her peach painted fingers on Raven's chest, but he caught her wrist and tried to object.

"There's no need for that." Raven said.

Mara looked disappointed. "Oh, but don't you feel hot at all?"

Raven shook his head. "I'm certain this place is fully air-conditioned."

Nadia laughed. "How cute." She placed her arms on the table and took a good look at Raven, trying to make him notice her.

The girls surrounding him sure liked to show off their cleavage. He was never used with being around with women for too long. Not like this. The situation had just made him uneasy and uncomfortable that he found it hard to think normally.

"Do you want a drink?" Tania offered.

_I can't trust these girl's. It's definitely drugged. _Raven thought with caution.

As Tania passed the glass to Mara, the glass slipped from her hand causing the water to spill where Raven sat. Mara hurriedly picked up the glass and then apologised again, but it seems to him that they must be having fun.

"You are such a klutz, Tania!" exclaimed Nadia with a grin. She brought out some napkins from her purse and started wiping the young man's lap, making him more uneasy. "You poor thing, let me dry you off." She brushed the napkin back and forth, closer and closer to the crotch, making Raven flinch in a sudden.

"I probably should go to the bathroom. Excuse me." He declared, sweat beading from his temples as he tried to make his way through the table.

"Wait!" stopped Mara, pulling him back down. "You made him nervous, Nadia. Here's another drink."

The longer he would stay, the more the situation will get out of hand. He couldn't imagine the others seeing him this way. Without thinking, he accepted the glass and drank the contents.

The beverage was refreshing. Until he realized what he had done.

Zina anticipated what was to happen next. She had been quiet for the rest of the conversation.

"So, tell us about yourself." asked Mara with a smile. "Do you work?"

Raven started to get nervous, but he hasn't felt anything yet and hoped that there was nothing else in that drink. "Well, sort of. I kinda worked for the military."

"Ooh. I didn't expect that!" laughed Tania. "Hey Zina, ask him something and quit being such an emo!"

Zina glanced at Raven. "You've been to wars?"

"I have." Raven replied.

"What did it feel like?" The ebony girl asked.

"Exhilirating." answered Raven.

Mara dreamily stared at the young man, placing a hand on his chest. "I've never met a real soldier before."

"There's lots of us here, actually." said Raven.

"Really? You mean your military friends are here?" Tania said excitedly.

Mara leaned closer to Raven, her lips almost toucing his ear as she whispered in a soft silky voice. "It must be scary."

"Not really." Raven replied casually. "Just sometimes..."

He began to notice his vision getting fuzzy.

"Are you okay?" Margo asked as she noticed Raven's behaviour.

_My head... that drink...why did I let myself get pulled into this mess._

"Tired already?" said Mara, now having a cunning look on her face. "Want to go somewhere to rest?"

Raven tried to fight the dizziness. He has no idea what amount of drug that he consumed but all he needed to do now was get out as soon as possible. "My friends might be looking for me now so...so..." _I can't move._

He mustered up the remaining strength that he has and got up. Raven stumbled as he crossed the women who blocked his path.

Mara persisted to make the young man stay but only got ignored which annoyed her. "How are you suppose to find your friends in that state?"

_Just shut up already, you crazy woman! _Raven thought and kept walking like a zombie, bumping on random people who went his way. He had to find anyone familiar, he knew that it won't be long until he collapses. Those women watching him from the table with preying eyes would have their way with him if it happens.

His head began to throb so much he couldn't make another step. His eyesight became so distorted and the loud music wasn't enough to let him stay awake. _Reese... _She was the only one who came across his mind, hoping that she could at least sense where he was or his condition right now.

Moving another step would make him lose his balance. Among these crowd, just at least one of his three companions would show up he would be so happy.

_"Hey, are you all right? Come with me." _A female's voice said.

Raven could hardly recognize who she was. He only noticed the black hair and immediately assumed that the zoidian had found him.

The woman grabbed Raven's arm and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank goodness you found me." Raven murmured sleepily, eyes half open.

"I'll take you somewhere safe. You can trust me." The woman said.

Despite his unstable state, Raven was still able to get curious. "You talk like a stranger, are you going to do something to me?" He muttered.

The woman didn't answer back and continued to aid Raven toward the women's bathroom. It was fortunate that the one they went into was empty. She carefully sat Raven down on one corner who began to doze off.

She lightly slapped his cheek to keep him awake. Sooner or later, someone else would be coming inside so she had to hurry. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better." She opened the small vial of clear liquid, and then lifted Raven's chin, pouring the fluid into his mouth.

It was tasteless, but it was starting to make the drug wear off.

"That should do the trick." The woman said. "I'll take you back to your table so you could wait for your friends there." _Without any trouble, hopefully._

It will take about a few minutes until Raven's senses comes back.

She firmly held the young man by the shoulder, slightly shaking him. She had to make sure that he wouldn't pull her down while carrying him. "Nod if you can hear me."

"Uh-huh." murmured Raven with his eyes stll closed.

"Tell me if you feel nauseous or anything." asked the woman.

"No." answered Raven drowsily. "Turn off the lights when you leave." He said as he curled up on the floor to sleep as if he were in his bedroom.

The woman let out a deep sigh. "This is no place to be asleep. Open your eyes and get up!" she ordered.

Raven gave no response. The only solution left was to splash cold water on his face. She cupped some water from the faucet and spilled it on the sleeping man.

He flinched up and rubbed his hand on his face.

"You're really difficult to wake, you know?" The woman said.

Raven frowned as his tired eyes glanced to look at the person in front of him. He recognized the woman and realized that she wasn't who he thought she was. "Z-Zina? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What happened?"

"Let's just say that you got spared from having the worse night of your life." Zina told him with a relief look on her face. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks." Raven muttered. "Why'd you help me?"

Zina stood on her feet. "I'm not like those girls. So now, I think you'll do fine on your own so I'm guessing you don't need me anymore. Although, I have a feeling that we'll be meeting again, Raven. Good bye for now." She said, and then left him alone.

_I've got the same feeling as well. _Raven thought in his mind. _Seems like I owe her now. _He got up on his feet and the headed to the door.

At the same time that he opened the door, Moonbay yelped in surprise upon seeing Raven. "What are you doing in the women's bathroom!"

"What?!" Raven exclaimed in shock. He stared at the sign of the door and swallowed. "I can explain-"

"We've been looking for you everywhere! You just suddenly vanished and now you're here!" Moonbay yelled. Imagining the unthinkable. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Whining and complainin' this entire time and now you're makin' out with some random chick in here?"

"It's not what you think it is!" Raven yelled back.

Moonbay leaned to take a better smell on his shirt. "You've been drinking, weren't you?"

Raven snarled irritatedly as he let himself out of the bathroom to give an explanation. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I am going to say it anyway-"

"Say what?" sneered Moonbay, arms crossed.

"Some girls drugged me, okay?" Raven firmly stated.

"Oh, so the mighty formidable zoid killer got tipsy by a couple of girls, is that right?" Moonbay uttered with a scowl.

Raven began to stutter, realizing how weak he seemed as he tried to explain his side to the most arrogant woman in Planet Zi. He shrugged with a meek grin. "That sums it all up."

Moonbay eyed him suspiciously.

"Can you keep this between us?" asked Raven timidly.

"Since you're asking nicely..." Moonbay began to decide in her mind. "I'll think about it. I need to use the bathroom first. Do you mind?"

Raven stepped aside and just stared into space.

(end of chapter 5)

_-Extra character profile:-_

_Lars Pauls-An empirial spy who seems to know Raven. He calls himself by different names while in disguise._

_Zina- A strange woman whose identity is still unknown but seems to take interest to Raven._


	6. The mentor from before

Chapter 6:

The hub was a little tense in the atmosphere. The karaoke machine hasn't even been touched yet. Papers and photographs scattered on the table.

A while ago, the man who introduced himself as Mike had taken off his fake beard. Staring at him without the disguise was like looking at a different person. His way of talking even changed. He seemed to be a serious person, about middle aged with dark hair and dark eyes. He seemed like a strong man for his age. As an empirial spy, he mentioned that being a good actor as he was saved his life more than his pistol.

He had been discussing to the other men in the room about a few follow up regarding the incident of Mirage Castle and a strange Zoid that he found in the skies.

The picture Irvine held was far from clear to be able to distinguish what form it's suppose to be. He stared at it with both amazement and curiosity."You're saying that this thing is suppose to be a flying zoid?"

"I took it in one of my flights with Rosso." said Lars.

"And you brought a camera with you?" The curious mercenary asked.

"What, can't I do my hobby while at work?" Lars reasoned. "I take pictures of landscapes. It's the only thing I do that keeps me from getting insane after many years of getting dragged to war after war."

"I've never seen anything like this before." said Van, amazed at the discovery. "Maybe Fiona would have an idea about this."

The image was slightly blurry, but it's far from being fake. It didn't seem like any other Zoid in their data base. It was the next most amazing discovery that they have stumbled to other than the Zoid Eve.

"That was taken two days ago. I tried to locate it again but it was out of the radar. Seems that we found it by sheer luck." said Lars, still in awe. "I don't think anyone would have another chance on finding it."

Van smirked. "I'm not so sure about that. I can't wait to show this to Fiona."

"You don't say." muttered Irvine. What interested Irvine more than the newly discovered Zoid was the reason why an ally like Lars Pauls would need to disguise himself over something trivial.

Just then, Wesley went back in the karaoke room, bringing drinks with him. "They seem to be having the night of their lives. I couldn't find them in our table outside."

Lars gathered the images and documents back inside the small suit case that he had kept in the room earlier. "Well, now let me explain why I had to pull this kind of act."

The other men inside began to anticipate.

"After taking that photograph of the strange zoid, I was recently attacked in my apartment. I believe that somehow, this photo might be involved." Lars explained.

Wesley opened a bottle. "In other words, whoever tried to assasinate Lars intended to wipe out the evidence of this particular zoid. And now, he's asking for our protection."

"I'll have you warned that this person is a skilled one. A class- A killer. I just managed to escape and I barely made it out alive. There's not a single clue or finger prints. He just appeared out of nowhere. That's why I'm implying that knowing about the mysterious zoid might be involved here." said Lars in a serious tone.

"You also said earlier that this might also be linked to Mirage Castle." said Van.

Lars nodded. "Yes. It just might. Since you and your men defeated them, they must have retreated and hid behind the clouds but I found out about it."

"So they targeted you to keep you from talking." Van began to think. "This is strange. How did they acquire such a zoid?"

"It's a zoid that just floats in the atmosphere as if it defies gravity." Added Wesley. "Could this be a lead or something else?"

"There's not enough clue to provide us some concrete answers for now." said Lars. "But I appreciate your collaboration. Perhaps I'll come by tomorrow."

Lars put on his fake beared again and wrapped the scarf around his neck, bringing back the laid-back attitude he had earlier and began to leave.

On his way out, he stumbled across the other party who were searching room after room for their comrades.

"Come 'ere lost lil' lambs!" He began waving his hand at Thomas while carrying the suit case on the other. "I gots to leave the joint sooner than expected, but you kids have fun. "

"Sir...er...Mike," stuttered Thomas.

The strange looking man gave a pat on Thomas' back as he walked passed him and his companions. "Hope we could hang out soon. See ya!"

They watched him leave as he left like a drunken man.

"He's funny, isn't he?"Fiona giggled.

Moonbay scoffed. "More like a weirdo to me."

When they met the other guys inside the private room, Van, Irvine and Wesley simply acted as if they had a blast inside instead of a serious discussion.

-At around 2 a.m in the mansion-

Zeke and Specula welcomed their masters back as soon as the group arrived.

It made Raven wonder inside why Shadow wasn't around to greet him as well. Perhaps the organoid must be in his room or lurking somewhere, ready to pounce at him.

"Shadow," Raven called.

"Raven," The blue zoidian sounded worried. "Specula said that they hadn't seen Shadow for a while."

Raven raised a brow. "Did Shadow go somewhere without telling anyone?"

Reese shrugged.

"Maybe Shadow's in your room." Van suggested.

Raven raced up the stairs and called for his organoid. As soon as he reached the door of his room, the black organoid appeared from behind, startling Raven. "Hey, where've you been?"

_'Just here.'_ The black organoid told him. _'Forgive me for not waiting for you downstairs. I thought you would take longer out there.'_

"Doesn't matter." muttered Raven casually. "I'm tired. Better call it a day. Lot's of stuff to do tomorrow." He entered his room with Shadow.

-2:25 am-

-Reese's bedroom-

Reese smudged the thick eyeliner with a swab of cotton and didn't turn out as easy as what Moonbay told her.

And she'd had to deal with her hair at the same time, but it's a good thing that the hair dye was washable.

She looked at herself in front of the mirror with drowsy eyes. "Do I look like a panda or a racoon?"

_'Both.' _Her organoid answered.

The zoidian continued to wipe off the excess make up.

If Moonbay didn't educate her about not removing her make up before going to bed, was bad for her skin, she would have slumped on her bed and dozed off.

_'How was it?' _asked Specula.

"It was...just okay." replied Reese. "We danced and drank a little. Normal stuff."

_'Nice bracelet. Did he give it to you as a present?' Specula asked after noticing the golden ornament hanging on her mistress' wrist. _

Reese almost forgot about it. "Oh. He did."

Specula became more curious. _'What else did he say to you?' _

"He said that he'd take me out for real." confessed Reese with a blush. "I guess he was just waiting for the right moment."

Remembering Raven's words made her feel happy. He even drank a little back at the karaoke hub while the others were making noise so he could encourage himself to make a move without feeling embarassed. It was just an arm over her shoulders but it was the closest that she has ever been with him.

"He kept joking about my hair and that I should keep it this way." said Reese with an amused grin. "Maybe I should surprise him on his birthday."

_'What kind of surprise are you thinking.' _asked Specula.

Reese pondered. "I'm still thinking. But I think he would appreciate it more if I kept quiet about it just as how he kept mine a secret. I should get him something he really likes. What do boys even like?"

Specula began to think of suggestions. _'How about some socks or belt?'_

"After giving me something this expensive?" said Reese. "I don't have much but I think I'll get him a watch or I could ask Moonbay. She's pretty knowledgeable at these kinds of things."

As soon as Reese finished removing all the excess make up, she went straight to the bathroom for a quick bath. Perhaps tomorrow, Raven just might surprise her for a another trip somewhere.

-That morning-

-6:50 am-

-Colonel Schubaltz' office-

The Colonel flipped a few pages in the clearbook that Lars Pauls passed to him.

The mysterious floating zoid had caught his attention just like everyone else.

But Lars wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

The two men had known each other for a long time and it has been a while since they last met, about five years ago.

"Raven sure has grown tall." mentioned Lars. "He was such a cute boy when I first saw him."

Schubaltz didn't expect that his visitor would be saying that. He placed the clearbook on the table and continued with the conversation. "I pitied him before, and I still pity him until now. Your mentoring skills was exemplary and Raven's got quite a talent unlike most soldiers in the army under your supervision, but the boy had been deluded for so long that he had caused himself to become an outcast. You have heard of his doings. haven't you?"

"I have." said Lars. "If it weren't for my missions, I would have done what's best. You kept me busy for that reason, haven't you?"

"It would hurt you as much." said Schubaltz. "You were like a father to him. A brother and a friend even if he didn't notice."

"He was my responsibility as his mentor." Lars firmly stated in a low tone. "I taught him to become the warrior that he is today. I didn't expect him to turn array and for that, I am also responsible for the destruction of many military bases. He simply lived in hate and rage. Prozen hasn't done a very good job on raising the boy either. He just spoiled and used that kid like a tool. That is why I am so glad that he encountered that Flyheight boy." He said with a relieved expression.

Schubaltz agreed. "Meeting Van had changed something in Raven, but he hasn't changed entirely and still keeps shutting other people out. Will you be meeting with him soon?"

"I am."answered Lars. "In fact, I've scheduled a meeting with them in Dr. Jonathan's villa. Raven's been a good boy lately. I should probably surprise him."

Schubaltz could'nt help but still be worried. "Have you ever thought about how Raven would react?"

Lars grinned confidently. "I don't think he'll cry if I gave him a good spanking."

"He's not a child anymore." smirked Schubaltz. "But I believe it's about time he received your guidance once more. Take care of him."

The man laughed. "I'll give it my best shot."


	7. Flashback

Chapter 7:

It has been a long while since Raven last had a restless sleep.

Being with the guardian force was something he could thank for, now that he could wake up a few times at around noon, eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, take a long stroll without having to watch his back.

They were the kinds of things that he used to dream before when his daily routine was destroying bases and zoids and only thought that what he was experiencing now would only remain like a fantasy.

He woke up in a sudden before the sun rose and he was sweating a little.

It was another bothering dream that almost seemed so real that he thought it actually happened and it was a devastating one.

He saw Reese engulfed by a zoid core. She begged for Raven to shoot her. To kill her.

Then he came to realize how much he truly loves the zoidian no matter how many times he tried to shrug off the feeling. She cared for him and it took him a long while to notice that he also felt the same way for her.

When they parted ways after the defeat of the Dark Kaiser, just after a couple of days, they've found themselves in the middle of the desert by chance. Both of them had been looking for a place to belong to and they just couldn't find relief.

Other than that, Raven had just found out at that time that Reese merely managed to escape some bandits. She messed up with a gang by stealing one of their zoids and a few of their supplies.

Having no one but Specula by her side, she found that there's nothing wrong by taking something from a couple of hoodlums. Raven eliminated the zoidian's pursuers for her and then Reese ended up following Raven.

He hardly had any conversations with her. Just occasional greetings, a nod, a grunt, a shrug, until Reese thought that she had stayed a long while with him and she seemed to be pestering him a lot so she left without telling him a couple of weeks later.

Raven didn't feel any kind of guilt or remorse of her leaving, but something ticked him to go out and look for her.

When he found her and the blue organoid roaming at desert, the first thing he did was yell at her and they argued. That was the first time he saw her looked really hurt, crying bitter tears because she felt unwanted, and since then, he stopped being angry about everything.

Now that Raven was sure of his emotions, he had already made his move, but sometimes he would still feel embarrassed. He was worried that if everyone else saw how soft he has become, they'd start going easy on him just like what he has been noticing quite recently.

Raven somehow still wanted to feel a little superior, that people who see him will cower in fear and get intimidated in an instant. Now, even his rival could easily mock him, even the sales woman, Moonbay.

Even so, it was Van who gave him the feeling that he was important and gave him a rare chance to feel like he belonged. Before, it was always just himself and Shadow, but now it's different.

After waking up from the dream, he got up, leaving the black organoid behind as Shadow crawled on the soft bed and snoozed some more.

Standing outside Reese's bed room, Raven thought if he should knock or just give a little peak to see if she wasn't lying on the floor or something.

He remembered that she gets really lazy waking up that she wouldn't bother answering the door so he decided to proceed inside.

It was so dark inside, not even a single night lamp lit. He opened the door a little wider to let more light in. The blue organoid laid on the bed with her master and stared at Raven.

Specula easily figured that Raven must have come to check up on the sleeping zoidian so the organoid simply let him be without a snarl.

Reese seemed all right. Nothing to worry about.

Of all the free time he has, he felt talking to her at this very moment.

Specula wondered why Raven was taking too long, just standing there and staring at her mistress and then thought that he might want to have a word with Reese. Usually, the organoid would make anyone wait and wouldn't allow Reese be disturbed. Although, Specula had sensed something special about the two. The blue organoid left the bed, occupying the carpet below and let Raven have his way.

Raven closed the door and walked a little closer to Reese's bedside and lit the lamp.

The lit lamp woke Reese up and let out a surprised reaction. "Raven! What are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry, I was just checking up on you." Raven explained bashfully.

Reese raised an eyebrow. "Why? I'm not sick anymore. Wait, was I screaming while I was asleep?"

Raven shook his head. "Not at all. It's just that..." He paused, unsure of what to tell her.

Reese figured that it might be one of those times when Raven has them. He seemed to be prone to having nightmares as well just like her but he rarely noticed how his occasional groans woke Reese up in the middle of the night. "Did that dream include me?"

Raven wasn't as surprised as before when Reese would suddenly say things that he just thought in his mind. He simply got used with it and she was never wrong. "Yeah." He murmured.

"You checked up on me because of a dream you had?" said Reese with a mocking grin. " That's really sweet of you."

Raven scoffed and glanced away to hide his embarrassed face. "Well don't do anything stupid, alright?" He said in his usual cold tone.

The tone he gave made Reese a little agitated. "You think I'm like Fiona? Did you just say that to insult me?"

Raven stared at the zoidian, looking straight to her green eyes. "That's just my way of saying 'take care of yourself'."

His words stunned her. "Was that dream of yours that bad?" She asked since it was the first time she saw Raven actually show that he cared. Reese could tell how sincere he was.

Raven let out a deep sigh. "I'm not really good at being soft, but I... I just wanted to let you know that I..." He began to stammer and then stopped before he could finish the sentence.

_Go ahead. _The zoidian anticipated in her mind, but in fact, she already knew what he had been meaning to say.

She saw Raven scratch his head, glancing at the pitch black areas of the room. "I just noticed, your room's awefully dark. Are you hoarding monsters in here or what?"

_He just changed the subject..._Reese thought, a little disappointed. _I knew it, now he'll just start messing up with me and then leave. What a waste of time and I still need my sleep!_

"Hey, do you remember the first time we-"

Reese's eyes grew wide open and then spoke, immediately cutting him off. "I thought we swore to never bring that up again."

It happened a long time ago. After the arguement at the desert, a nasty sand storm began blowing at them. They sheltered inside the Geno Breaker which was still damaged after the battle with the Death Stinger but it was still capable of fighting when Shadow fuses with it.

Raven had the zoidian to sit on his lap. There was just hardly any space for her to occupy and making her sit on the floor was just a little inappropriate.

She was trying so hard to stop herself from sobbing knowing how it was distracting while Raven tried to guide the zoid away from the sandstorm which kept blocking the view of his screen.

After a while he stopped the zoid. It seemed impossible to escape the thick barrier of sand and he might hit a huge rock if he still proceeded.

They didn't speak for half an hour. No one could ever imagine how awkward it felt inside. They just argued a while ago and Raven went a little too far and made the ruthless zoidian shed tears. Now, Raven felt that the woman's weight was making his legs a bit numb and somehow he wanted to make her move a little.

He just wasn't sure how to break the long silence though.

Reese sniffed, deciding to make both of them at ease. Sitting on the maverick's lap just didn't feel right for her. "I think I'll just stand at the back."

"It's cramped there, just stay still." Raven responded with hardly any emotion.

They were quiet again.

The zoidian began to grow weary. She wanted to lean her back and rest. Raven could feel her slightest squirm for comfort while she sat on his lap. It was annoying whenever she did.

The sandstorm would stop after a while, he thought as he tried to bear Reese's weight.

The zoidian's back began to ache. _If he would just start this thing already so we could leave! I don't have the patience for this sandstorm to subside. _She let out a deep breath that she intended to keep noiseless, but what came out was a loud one, giving Raven the thought that she may either be extremely uncomfortable or bored.

"Reese, can you move a sec," said Raven.

The zoidian complied.

There was little space left but it was enough for Reese to occupy as Raven squished himself to the corner of the seat but they were both comfortable that way.

Reese could finally lean her back. Now they just have to wait for the sandstorm to pass.

Minutes later, the view began to clear up.

It was a bit too much if the zoidian came along with the pilot, she thought, making up her decision to say goodbye and part their ways again.

When she did, Raven refused.

"I've decided. You'll cause a lot of trouble if I let you out on your own." He said casually. "We're going to my place and stay there for the night."

"Are you sure?" Reese stated in a low tone. "I did tried to stab you once and punch you in the face. How can you be sure that you could trust me?"

"I didn't say that I trust you." Raven responded. Starting up the zoid. "I find it such a drag if I ended up saving you again from a bunch of bandits."

Reese frowned at the pilot. "It's not like I asked for your help. I could have handled them on my own without your help."

The dark haired pilot smirked.

"What's so funny?" Reese scowled.

Raven didn't answer her which made the zoidian more irritated.

Soon they've reached the old observatory where Raven used to live as a young boy before the incident. It was his only sanctuary even though it was a little dusty inside, except for one room which he gave time to patch up.

"Specula and I will stay downstairs. I don't want to occupy so much personal space here." said Reese.

Raven boredly looked at the zoidian. It was already night when they reached the place, and the pilot obviously looked tired but he wouldn't let Reese sleep on the dusty old couch.

The two organoids stayed outside to watch. Should any soldier or any suspicious fellows arrive, they would alarm their master's immediately.

Reese was a little embarassed. Raven took care of her when she got ill. After causing him some trouble, he was taking her in again. Now she owes him. She didn't like that.

"You can take the bed." Raven insisted as he sat by the window, intending to rest there.

"I can't." muttered Reese as she began to walk toward the dusty couch.

Raven rolled his eyes with a sigh. "What are you, a dog? You've no idea how dirty that couch is. You'll get allergies if you slept there."

The zoidian stopped.

They haven't even eaten any dinner yet.

Sleeping it off was her way of getting over an empty stomach, and she didn't want to get the allergies that Raven was talking about. She began to go to the rooms direction in a slow pace. "Thank you for finding me." She held back her tears at the same time and only let them out quietly when she was already underneath the sheets.

Reese couldn't get herself to sleep at all.

A few moments later, Raven entered the room as well, grabbed a chair and leaned it by the window where he tried his best to doze off.

The zoidian flipped the sheets over and glanced at the pilot. His position didn't look comfortable at all. If they could just split the bed she woudn't have the need to feel this way. It wouldn't be so wrong if she allowed him to share the bed with her. She began to consider.

"Raven?" Reese called.

The pilot was surprised that she was still awake. "What is it?"

"If it makes you feel more at ease, you could lie next to me. The bed is big enough for us both." said Reese.

"If I'll end up getting kicked to the floor then I'm all right just staying here." muttered Raven with a bit of sarcasm.

"It's just this night. I have no intention to assasinate you and you look really tired." explained Reese.

Just this one time. Raven thought as he got up from the chair and walked toward the bed, and layed down, having his back next to the zoidian. He finally felt comfortable and didn't mind the woman next to her at all. He just wanted to get his sleep and that's it.

Their bodies hardly made contact. They were trying not to but they both know that it wasn't going to work.

Raven was well aware that Reese had no ill intention and so was he. If he kept his eyes closed and keep his mind blank, he'll fall asleep soon.

The zoidian was thinking the same thing, snuggling the only pillow there is.

They were like that for a couple of hours, but both pilots just couldn't get themselves to have a peaceful sleep. Perhaps it was because of their empty stomach.

_Just a bowl of nice hot soup would be really great. _Reese thought in her mind and the mere thought made her feel uncomfortable. She sat up and glanced at Raven laying on his side with his back against her. _Surely there must be something I could fry around this area. I'll ask Specula to hunt something for me. _

Reese silently crept out of the room and called for Specula who was still wide awake outside, watching the skies.

* * *

(In the zoids cc anime series I recall Reverend Leon saying that Van was 18 but other sources say that he was 17 yrs old so if 2 years had passed in the guardian force then Van is either 19 or 20 by that time. It's a bit different than their age in the manga or japanese series.

If Raven is the same age as Van so I might as well make him 20 at the end of the guardian force series and in this fic it's been 2 years since the final battle.)

(I just made up the part about the mentor.)

(In the manga, Raven had a sister who died with his parent after an accident but in the anime it was just his parents that was shown. The story in the manga is way different than the anime so i decided to mix them up in this fic. )

I hope you liked it so far.


	8. The maverick and the blue devil

(Warning: slight lemon inside.)

Chapter 8:

-11:40pm-

The dark haired pilot had noticed that Reese took too long to come back. She wouldn't run away again now, would she?

She wouldn't. Reese probably knows that she can't survive on her own out there.

He got up, wore his boots and then stepped outside.

The night was cold, and there, he found Reese, the organoids and a small bonfire. It seemed that the zoidian was warming herself there.

"Can't sleep?" asked Raven as he paced toward the fire and sat opposite to the zoidian. From a short distance, the blue organoid was watching him but he paid no heed.

Reese glanced at the pilot, and then returned her eyes to the crackling fire. "My stomach is keeping me awake." She admitted. "Might as well just tire myself watching this bonfire. How 'bout you?"

Raven didn't admit that he actually came out to see if she was still around. He stared at the fire and thought how it was such a waste to not have anything edible to fry over it. "My bad. I ran out of supplies yesterday. This place is no hunting ground either so we're going to have to bear with it until tomorrow."

"Don't get the idea that I'm complaining." muttered Reese. "I was just...thinking about something else. That's all."

There was a short silence.

A cold breeze came giving Reese a shiver despite her warm looking suit. Raven looked at her as she continued to stare at the fire in deep thought. He wondered for a minute. She was an ancient zoidian like Fiona.

He never really cared to know about them, but he pondered what exactly are the ancient zoidians. The cause of his hatred for zoids was because of the unfortunate event that occured when he was young. His parents were killed by an organoid that they found. They were zoid researchers, and they loved zoids, but not him. His parents were taken away from him just as when his father gave time for the family to be together without including zoids in particular.

He still gets devastated whenever he recalls that event, but what of Reese?

She seemed to hate everything else (except zoids) and is very lonely whenever he looks straight into her eyes. If he could only ask one thing about her...

But now wasn't the time.

"You should get back inside. You'll get a cold out here." Raven stated, getting up on his feet and stretched his arms upward with a yawn.

"I'll be there in a minute." answered Reese as the pilot went back inside.

After having the fire extinguished, she looked at the window from the second floor. An orange light illuminated behind the curtains and she began to go upstairs when her stomach stopped bothering her.

She didn't knock when she entered and found herself flustered, wishing that she shouldn't have returned too soon but Raven seemed to care less. He was just changing his shirt.

"I'll come back later." murmured Reese as she pretended that she hadn't seen his bare upper body, particularly his chiseled-like abdomen.

"What are you embarrassed for?" asked Raven with a slight tease. "It's not like you've never seen a naked guy before."

Reese gave him a sneer. "I've seen better." She lied.

Raven's eyes widened. "You mean Hiltz'? I figured you'd bring him up. How long have you two been together?"

"We were never together. I never even liked him that much." answered Reese in defense with a scowl on her face as she remembered how the red zoidian destroyed her zoid.

"I didn't ask if you two dated or anything." said Raven. "I was referring on how you ended up working with him and Prozen."

Reese felt her cheeks flush at her misunderstanding. "I-It's a long story. He said he'd help me get my revenge."

"Revenge?" repeated Raven.

"I don't want to talk about it." Reese said in a low tone. She might break again if she began to remember. It still hurt even though it happened a long time ago.

The maverick stopped asking questions when he noticed the same sad looking face he saw earlier and immedliately changed the subject. "Well, it doesn't matter. Don't forget to take your boots off. I'm going to bed now." He occupied the side near the wall where Reese slept a while ago and tucked himself under the blanket.

Sleeping was another of her problems. She didn't want to sleep next to Raven but it seemed that she had no choice. He even took the blanket and the pillow and what if Raven suddenly moves and she falls off?

It would be troublesome.

Reese unzipped her long boots and placed them on the side. Then she stood at the bedside trying to figure out how she should position herself. She sat first and laid to her side facing to the edge.

Slowly, her eyes closed.

* * *

A soft breeze whistled through the open window. The orange light from the lamp gave little brightness inside other than the moonlight.

Both pilots slept facing against each other but finally after hours of feeling restless, they've had a peaceful sleep now.

It would be either one's fault if someone moved unconsciously, like lifting a leg to the other or an arm flung over someone on the same bed.

Moments later, Raven shifted to the other side facing Reese's back and began to softly snore.

Afterwards, Reese turned, lying on her back now. Her head titled to the side facing Raven's face as she let out a soft moan of discomfort.

The night was chilly and she's exposed to the cold while Raven is keeping himself cozy.

Her eyes slightly opened, looking straight to the dark pilot at first glance. Perhaps it would only be fair if she took the blanket. Slowly and carefully, she began to tug the sheet stuck underneath Raven. When it came free, she comfortably curled back to sleep.

Just a couple of seconds later, she felt the blanket tugged away from her and noticed that Raven had done it unconsciously as he shifted again to the other side and continued to snore.

The zoidian persisted to have her share for warmth, pulling half the sheet over her and then closed her eyes once more.

Moments later, she realized that it wasn't the chilly atmosphere that was keeping her awake but Raven's snoring. If only she could cover his face with a pillow...

She exhaled quietly and then tried to ignore the noise, but it seemed impossible for her and it was starting to get on her nerves. Her tired eyes leered at the pilot's sleeping body. "Raven, will you shut up!" She prompted her knee and hit his leg and then went back to sleep but woke up Raven.

"What-the-hell-" Raven grumbled as his forehead wrinkled and looked very annoyed.

It wasn't necessary to hit him for snoring, he thought.

Reese ignored him.

Raven let out a quiet snarl but chose to shrug it off. He pulled the blanket that covered Reese, intending to get back at her and then proceeded to rest as he faced the wall, infuriating the ancient zoidian even more.

"Cut it out!" uttered Reese.

"You expect me to share my stuff after hitting me ?" The nettled pilot stated.

"It's cold and I can't sleep while you're snoring loudly." Reese said, vexed.

"Like I care. You ought to be grateful that you're not freezing in the desert." answered Raven impassively.

The zoidian snarled irritatedly but gave up, abruptly getting off the bed without a word.

Raven noticed this. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you even bother?" retorted Reese angrily.

"Quit overreacting, you didn't have to hit me like that if you only wanted to have the blanket." Raven responded before Reese could go out the door.

The zoidian frowned at him. "You kept pulling the blanket and you were snoring so loud I couldn't sleep."

Raven had another emotionless look on his face again. "Fine. I'll allow you to smother me if my snoring wakes you up again. Just give me a break, would 'ya? I don't have enough savings if someone as stubborn as you gets sick again."

Reese sighed, still mad at the dark haired pilot but since he gave his word then it was good enough.

"Oh yeah, will you turn off that lamp? It might run out of batteries." said Raven as he returned back to sleep.

Reese complied with a lour expression. When the room was dimmed she got back on the bed. As she did, Raven chucked the blanket over her.

"Are you sure to let me have this by myself?" She asked.

"I just want you to stop complaining now be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep." Raven muttered grumpily.

Having the blanket cost her the space on the bed which Raven hardly noticed. She'd easily fall of if she didn't make him move a little bit even if she didn't want to say another word.

She decided not to and just laid down on her side facing the window again.

It felt like a long night.

* * *

The sun began to rise.

Last night was tiresome but Reese felt rejuvenated now. She stretched her arms while lying on the bed and yawned, only realizing the extra weight of Raven's arm flung over her waist.

She stared at him astonishingly. "Raven, can't you keep your body parts to yourself?"

Raven rubbed his eye as he lay awake. "You slept too close to the edge, you almost fell off the bed so I had to do that." He explained himself sleepily.

Reese gazed at him.

"Stop staring, I didn't do anything else." said Raven as he sat up.

The ancient zoidian looked away, having a sudden realization that sleeping beside the feared pilot might be a wrong idea. They seemed like an odd couple who has done nothing but argue but right now she had to shrug off the disturbing thought.

There was no way they could ever be a couple. That's just weird to think.

"I didn't know you were so capable of being the opposite of your usual self." muttered Reese as she got up. "My presence often got on your nerve. Now I feel like I'm owing you for something I never asked."

"Hey, it's not like I liked sleeping next to you. We're both just trying to survive here, nothing else." Raven stated with an emotionless face.

Yet the pilot was very well aware that something else could have happened. Two people of the opposite sex, together in one bed. Anytime either one of them felt the urge it would happen. There were times he would feel that urge, times when his body would start feeling funny.

While deep in thought, he noticed the woman move close to him on the bed, there was an uncertain look on her face.

"I haven't thanked you yet for taking me in and I'm not comfortable being in debt with anyone, so..." It took a lot of courage to muster the words that she had been longing to say. Her pale cheeks lightly shaded pink as she leaned close and planted a soft kiss on Raven's cheek. She had nothing else to give him to repay his kindness to her.

It felt heartwarming for both of them.

A little strange, but gratifying.

Raven couldn't find the right words to say, he wasn't even prepared on how to react to Reese's sudden move toward him. He could tell himself that he didn't like it though. He actually wanted more.

Reese turned away, thinking how awkward her actions were and began to move away, thinking that he might just forget and they could pretend that it didn't happen. She was stopped by a gentle hand holding her wrist to keep her from going. Then she was pulled close, staring with uncertainty at each other at first.

He swallowed, breathing short breathes. His eyes gazed at her wide emerald eyes gazing back at him. His other arm wrapped around her waist and gently pressed his lips gently to hers.

The zoidian felt Raven's warm body, but she was still in shock she couldn't pull herself away. She found it hard to admit but Raven's lips were pleasing. This might just be one of those times then.

Reese returned his kiss, closed her eyes and slowly, she felt her body being pushed down on the bed, feeling the man's weight on top.

She felt his hand brush on her thighs, lifting it over his waist. His breath began to feel hot and his chest was beating fast against hers. The feeling felt good even with their clothes on.

The woman let out a soft delighted moan as the dark haired pilot began pressing himself, rocking his firm waist to hers while their lips locked together.

Raven opened his eyes, releasing his lips from the zoidian and stared at her for a second. As much as he wanted so much of her as for the moment, he felt like ha has gone too far even though Reese was beginning to give in to the pleasure.

This was a problem. He didn't want to fall in love.

If he let's it happen and something happens to her, he would have to suffer another pain of loss.

He didn't want to feel that same kind of pain ever again. He lifted himself and shrugged off the intimacy that he felt inside.

Reese watched him as he grabbed his suit that was placed on top of a table. She understood why he had to stop so soon, for some reason, she was feeling the same way as he.

They were silent for a long while and the only conversation they last had before Raven left to get some supplies from a nearby village was that they would never speak about their short intimacy again. The rest of the days followed smoothly without trouble until they got themselves a place in a town they deemed worth enough for them to stay.

They were both afraid of losing another one that they love so they decided to keep themselves oblivious even though they were obviously looking up for each other.

It has almost been two years but he could perfectly remember about that time.

Now Raven has realized that he fears losing the only person he could dearly love more than anything else. He slid the curtains open to let the warm sunshine inside the room, sat back down and lovingly stared at Reese's blooming face. He kissed her forehead, smiled at the surprised zoidian and then gently embraced her. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

His words made Reese so happy she couldn't describe it. "Why do you always surprise me like this?" She said in a joyful manner. "If this is another one of your jokes I swear I'll smother you in your sleep."

Raven's embrace tightened to make sure to let Reese know how wrong she could be if she doubted him while displaying his rare sign of affection as the blue organoid stared in surprise at something so unexpected.


	9. Pain and tears

Chapter 9:

**-10:20 am-**

**-Dr. D's research lab -**

"Is everyone here?" Dr. D asked the panel as he sat with the pilots on the long table.

Irvine stirred his black coffee as he boredly mentioned Raven and Reese's name.

The expression of their guest looked impassive but they could tell by his eyes how serious he was. Their guest, Lars Pauls, was never tolerant to late comers when it comes to formal meetings but he never shows it.

Everybody waited for a good 15 minutes until the electronic doors swooshed open. Raven first entered followed by Reese.

"Sorry for being late, I-"

As if stunned, Raven's movements froze and his heart almost stopped.

Reese noticed Raven's odd behaviour. It was as if he had seen a ghost. "What's the matter?"

Van noticed this as well. "You okay?"

The maverick's eyes locked at the man 7 feet across the table. All of a sudden he didn't know what to think or what to say. He just stood petrified while the others just wondered what was going on.

"I'll forgive you this time. Have a seat." Lars said calmly as Raven occupied an empty chair, sitting next to Reese without saying a word.

The atmosphere felt a little tense.

Who is this person who just ordered the once feared pilot in planet Zi?

_Does these two know each other? _Van thought in his mind as he watched Raven sit at his front with such an uneasy expression.

On the other hand, the middle aged man assumed that it may be time to intriduce himself in his own way, but first thing is first. He must say something to his young student who had wrecked so much havoc to the military and is apparently "pardoned" for some reason he hadn't yet known. For him, justice has to be served. He wants to see if Raven was worthy to be given this kind of freedom while some who have hardly done so little damage are behind bars considering how dangerous Raven had been in the past. Schubaltz and the Emperor must be crazy, he thought to himself.

"So they're the ones we've been waiting for, huh?" said Lars in a serious manner, eyeing bothe Raven and Reese. "Tell me, why are you peacekeepers keeping these two out of jail?"

The blunt statement shocked almost everyone in the room, except for Dr. D who have known quite a while ago before the meeting began.

Van stood up. "Sir, the reason why they're ere is because of me. I wouldn't have defeated Hiltz without Raven's aid."

"Who gives a damn if he did! Was that one thing enough so he could roam around free when he had destroyed and killed hundreds of your men?" Lars stated, raising his voice.

Van grew silent, thinking that the man was right and Van had thought of it before but he just thought that Raven deserved another chance. Lars was still right though.

The man glanced at the ancient zoidian next to Raven. She felt her skin crawl up her spine but remained to appear unshaken. "Don't know much about ancient zoidian's but I heard a lot about you, blue devil."

Reese stared back with sharp eyes.

"How about her?" Lars began to ask the people present. "You guys keeping her here so you could use her like a guinea pig?"

The statement insulted Reese, but she kept composed.

This time, Fiona stood up to defend her. "Who do you think you are to say that?"

Lars glanced at the blonde woman. "From the reports that I've heard, this woman here hostaged an entire village and tried to kidnap you. Is there something you would like to say to defend this person?"

"Aside from being an ancient zoidian, her actions were not caused for her own benefit or because she wanted to. She was manipulated by Prozen and Hiltz-"

"Even so, the only freedom she could have is to have her own place in prison to cuddle with her boyfriend here." Lars interrupted. "A crime is a crime. Has she ever been locked up before?"

Van shook his head no.

"You people disgust me!" snapped Lars. "Do you know that there are a lot of military personnel who doesn't feel right about this?"

Wesley, who was staring to feel a little out of place and a little confused at his friend's sudden mood swing, decided to calm the man down. He was told to keep out of the conversation before he could say a word though so he just sat down quietly.

"Well, the emperor was the one who pardoned them in the first place." Moonbay mentioned .

Lars scoffed. "The emperor is just a kid who who hardly knows anything about anything. I heard that the kid adores Flyheight a lot so I guess it was pretty easy to make the his highness say yes to whatever request you have to ask."

"It's not like that." said Van in a firm tone. "I understand what you are trying to point out here. Raven is one of the best zoid pilots whom I've ever encountered and I haven't forgotten his actions in the past. I also agree that he should be behind bars but I strongly believe that Raven and Reese deserves another chance. They're the kind of people that you can't just compare to anyone else and I know that they're trying their best to change for the better."

"Is that so? Then what do you plan to do about the soldiers that Raven actually killed in battle?"

Van was left thinking for a minute, realizing that he has left that part out of his judgement. He cannot defend Raven on that account for sure.

A victorious grin grew on the man's face. "I admire your willingness and desire to change someone with a cold heart, but I bet If I executed one of these two I'm still far from being in trouble with the higher ups." He pulled his revolver from his back, loaded with real bullets. He was clearly not the same easy-going person whom they first met that evening.

The revolver was pointed at Raven who hardly even blinked as if he didn't care as his companions reacted with astonishment.

"Seriously, Sir, you're making me nervous." stammered Wesley.

Raven let out a short breath and then stood up calmly. "Go ahead. Shoot me. If you think that this is what I deserve then go ahead and kill me."

Reese thought that Raven sounded insane for saying something like that. She could try to stop him, but she already knew that there was nothing she could say that could change his mind.

"Any last words kid?" said Lars.

_Lots, but I don't think anybody's got time to hear all of it so I'll make this quick. _Raven said in his mind. If this really was his dead end, his final punishment, then at least he tried in the end. "I've become a terrible person, I admit it. I spent my whole life hating zoids yet used them to destroy and even kill. I learned my lesson the hard way and just realized what is really important to me when it was already too late, but I guess I deserve this. I don't really feel sorry about anything. What I've done can't be undone and I'm not worthy for any second chances, but..."

He made a quick glance at the ancient zoidian who sat below him. Her face didn't show much but he somehow knew that she's grieving deep within.

Raven fell quiet, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He didn't care about his life, but he cared about Reese. Now his biggest regret was starting to surface in his mind. "I guess it's only fair. I won't fight back or bear any grudges." He added.

Lars' stern eyes continued to glare but in truth he pitied the young man. He could tell that Raven's expression and words were honest. But what of Reese then? Will he test Raven if he possessed such affection for this woman?

"If I shot you now, what do you think I'd do to this girl?"

Raven's eyes shot wide open. He was lamenting his self that he never thought about what Lars would do to Reese. His mentor executing an ancient zoidian, would that be acceptable? Would Fiona approve of that? "I thought this was just about me." He muttered.

"You thought I'd leave her alone after you're dead? She shares the same crime as you, doesn't she?" Lars interrogated.

"No she doesn't. She hasn't killed anyone as far as I know." Raven stated defensively. _He's not serious, is he? This guy has always been difficult to read._

"S-Sir..." Van said. _This guy has gone mad!_

"Stay out of this Flyheight." The man commanded, still pointing his revolver at his former student.

Raven's heart raced. If he only knew what Lars was thinking, but he doesn't. If he doesn't kill Reese as well, then he might let the scientists have their way to the ancient zoidian. They'll torture her that way. If Lars doesn't really intend to let things happen that way, then what? Just what? "L-Lars." He stammered apprehensively.

Reese glanced at Raven. _He really does know this person..._

Van and the others stared. _Did he just call him by his first name? _

"Where are your manners? You don't call your seniors by their first name!" The man said.

"Please, don't." muttered Raven with imploring eyes.

* * *

**-Lars' Point of view-**

_**Looking at him like this, right now, it sort of makes me guilty inside. I want to stop the act already but I don't want him to take his life for granted. This is just something I have to do for him. I want to give him another chance as well if Van thinks that Raven deserves this second chance.**_

_**I pulled down my revolver, paced a few feet and faced him. I towered him only a few inches and we stared at each other. I curled my right fist and hit his jaw as hard as I could. It was a big shot to everyone. The girl next to him almost cried when he fell on the ground. This boy has such a tough jaw that the impact only gave him a bleeding lower lip and a purple bruise on the part where I hit him. **_

_**I watched him spat out the blood while the girl tried to help him up, asking me to stop. **_

_**I just realized, that that one hit wasn't enough. I got down on one knee, grabbed him by the collar and then delivered a hard blow on his face with my other fist. I'm being a sadist here. Someone just had to do that to him, especially when he said that he doesn't feel sorry about anything. The nerve he has, he should be sorry.**_

_**"You don't get to act cocky when you have placed someone else's life in danger!" I hit him again, not minding how my actions sort of made my fist hurt. I rarely use my fist in close combat encounters.**_

_**Blood came out of Raven's nose. He looked like a bloody mess yet he didn't fight back. His body was in pain, but his eyes didn't show any emotion. His eyes looked dead. I have no idea what he has been through ever since he went missing. I should have been there for him.**_

_**Just two hard blows, and then I stopped. I also seemed to have intimidated the so called "Blue Devil". She froze still, perhaps thinking if I would do the same to her. **_

_**"I've never hit a woman before." I told her. She shuddered when I said that. I heard that she possess some special powers, I'd like to see her try it on me. She seemed more like shocked than afraid because of what I just did to Raven.**_

_**Raven grabbed my arm as he struggled to get up, the glare in his eyes pierced through me. "If you lay a finger on a single strand of her hair, I'll break you."**_

_**Van finally got himself to our spot in an attempt to break us up. "That's quite enough! Did you come all the way here to fulfill some long time grudge against Raven?"**_

_**"To be honest, I actually don't have any grudge against him." I answered in a calm way.**_

_**"Then why are you doing this?" demanded Flyheight.**_

_**I gave a long stern stare at Van. "As his mentor, it is my duty to discipline my student."**_

_**"You're demented. You're not my mentor anymore so stop treating me like I'm still the same kid that you can order around." Raven quickly snapped, getting up on his feet with Reese's aid.**_

_**"I never treated you that way!" I snapped back at him in a louder voice, loud enough to shut his mouth and his ego. "Do you know how much it bothered me when I heard that the military had been searching to get you arrested?"**_

_**Raven grew silent, wiping the blood on his upper lip with the back of his hand. It took him a moment to finally say anything. "I sort of don't remember you showing up back then. Thanks for bothering to surprise me here and for your nice warm welcome." He answered assertively and readied himself to leave on his own, leaving the woman who seemed to be the only closest person to him behind.**_

_**I called him back but he acted as if he didn't hear me so I had to follow him outside.**_

* * *

Raven respected the man more than he could express in words.

Lars took his side when he got into trouble.

Taught him how to properly use a gun, maneuver his first zoid and toughened him up.

He was still confused right now. A little mad. Sort of sad in some way. It irritated him. He didn't get angry about getting injured.

First, he was left to survive on his own, and now his mentor shows up after a few years later when he was already beginning to think that life is getting better.

He continued to pace down the corridor, but his former mentor was catching up.

"Raven, get back here!"

Lars got a hold of the young man's shoulder with a firm grip.

Raven shoved his old mentor's grip, looking very upset. "Just leave me alone." He continued to leave briskly.

Lars caught up, this time, he was more determined to talk things through and settle their issues before it's too late. "Kiddo, listen to what I have to say."

"NO!" Raven yelled, his heart began to beat faster and realized that he was finding it difficult to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. Anger rushed all over him that he couldn't get back to his composed self. He wanted to leave the place and go back to his normal life of just being on his own. He doesn't want to be a part of them, to a place he didn't feel like he actually belonged to. "YOU KNOW YOU COULD'VE...you- why didn't you-"

Lars saw the young man's cover his red eyes with a palm, hearing him sobbing as tears fell down his cheeks like a child. Lars understood what Raven meant to say. He could've search for the young pilot when he was first reported to have gone missing. He shouldn't have stopped looking, knowing that Raven could have died. Even if he taught Raven how to survive in the open, chances of him being dead in the scorching heat of the desert was inevitable. He was the only person that Raven could rely on, and he let him down.

The man embraced the younger pilot just as how a father would console his son. "I am very sorry, I really am." Lars whispered. "And I'm sorry for hitting you."

Raven's face was wet in tears, but at some point, his grief began to ebb. He lacked anybody else's support that he only looked up to himself, lacked somebody else's love that he shut everyone out except for himself. He was so left out it was frustrating that the only way he could keep himself from feeling so much pain is to become who he is, a cold hearted maverick. "Why didn't you show up until now? I thought you were already dead..."

"Things were already a little out of hand back then, but I'm hoping that it's not yet too late to fix some mistakes here." muttered Lars in a warm caring voice.

"I'm sorry...for troubling you because of me. I'm going to my room now and get some rest." Raven stated in a very quiet tone, gently pushing himself away from his mentor, and then paced to a different direction in the hall as Lars watched him disappear.

* * *

(Next chapter, Raven disappears.)


	10. Peace is just a living dream

Chapter 10:

"You're Raven's mentor? For real? You must be joking!" Wesley exasperated with so much disbelief just as the rest in the lab.

Lars gave a casual shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. "Well, yes, his zoid battling skills didn't sprout out from nothing after all. Why are you guys over reacting so much?"

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD US SO WE WOULD KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON!" uttered Moonbay with a scowl. _If Raven was a difficult opponent for us back then, I wonder if this guy is as skilled as Raven...or maybe this geezer is stronger than Raven!_ "Did you actually expect us to just sit here and pretend that nothing happened after Raven left with his face covered in blood?"

"It's for his own good." Lars answered in a calm tone. Suddenly, his eyes turned to the zoidian girl, her face sullenly staring in blank space. _Is she still in shock?_ He asked himself.

"For his own good? That's just not the way it looked like for us!" Moonbay continuously babbled furiously but the man had already turned his attention to somebody else.

Reese got up, thinking that it would be probably best if she looked for Raven right now. Before she could leave, Lars placed a hand over her right shoulder, meaning no harm at all. "I'd like you to understand that what I did to Raven was not for my satisfaction . I care for him and I-"

"I am not mad because of what you did. It's just that..." Reese exhaled with a grim face. "...you're right. We've been pushing our luck so far and for me, I'm starting to feel that I don't deserve this" And then she left.

The lab was quiet for a few seconds. Things didn't exactly turn out the way it was planned and Van was certain earlier that they were to be assigned for their next task. And this suddenly happens. "Let's give those two some space for a while, what's important right now is our mission."

"But first, I'd like to clarify something. What I said earlier, I didn't really mean it although it's true. I don't plan to make Emperor Rudolph annul Raven and Reese's service in the Guardian Force and throw 'em in jail." Lars declared. "Heck I don't even have the right to shoot anyone at will unless I'm in duty. Anyway, first thing is first."

-**An hour later-**

"A floating zoid-like fortress, unbelievable. What do you think Miss Fiona?" Thomas faced the blond ancient zoidian with skepticism carved on his face.

"I don't have any memory of this at all, but it would interest me to find out more about it. How about you Dr. D?" Fiona turned to the old scientist pacing by huge monitor detailing the skies, vast and blue.

"I'd do anything to see this for real. It is a truly remarkable find and I only used to think that this was myth just like the zoid eve." Dr. D stated with awe.

Van raised a brow about the old man's statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" asked the scientist.

"When you said you thought it was only a myth." Van answered.

Dr. D began to ponder. "Hmm. Let's see. When I was young, my grandfather told me stories about a flying zoid and it never, ever once touched the ground for many, many years. I'm not sure how long but he said a clan of people have stayed there for decades as if they lived in that flying zoid. Now what was it called again..." he began to think back hard for a minute until he remembered. "Oh yes! He said it was called, Hourai."

"Hourai?" repeated Irvine.

"And people actually live there?" asked Thomas curiously.

"That is correct." said Dr. D.

"And how is it that your grandfather know about this when an ancient zoidian have no clue about it?" Lars inquired.

"I don't know. It didn't interest me that much back then." Dr. D replied. "Plus, Fiona here, I believe, still has memories that she hasn't recalled yet."

Fiona smiled. "But I'll try my best, Doctor. I'll tell Reese about Hourai and perhaps she might be of help to us."

"Oh yeah, she's sorta psychic right?" said Wesley.

"She can manipulate anyone's thoughts or even memories." said Van.

Wesley seemed to look a little flighty. "Wow, that is just amazing."

"More like creepy." Moonbay mumbled.

"Oh, come on Moonbay. Fiona's psychic too, like how she could communicate with zoids." Van stated.

"It's just that Reese's psychic abilities are more enhanced than mine." added Fiona.

Moonbay shrugged her arms. "That just proves how dangerous she is." The transporter suddenly blurted out without thinking.

"You wouldn't want to let her hear you say that, would 'ya?" Van quickly said in a low tone. "And she's one of us now so don't say things that careless."

Moonbay covered her mouth. "Oops. But she's not here so I guess I'm safe." _But just thinking about how Reese could find out anyone's deepest secrets so easily just gives me the shivers! I hope she hasn't read my mind or else I'm gonna..._

* * *

It took Reese about 15 minutes to reach Raven's room. Her organoid followed her with haste as well. Just as when she was about to knock on the door, Raven called her from another corridor. He had been in the balcony for a while just staring at the clouds with the black organoid. Staring blankly at the sky somehow helped him relax a bit. He seemed to have washed up the blood on his face but the purple bruise near his jaw was still evident.

Reese stared at his eyes, she was concerned a little while ago but seeing Raven fine made her feel at ease. "Are you all right?"

Raven scoffed. "That was nothing. It didn't hurt that much."

Reese reached out her hand, touching the bruised cheek and the small cut on Raven's lower lip. "But it looked like it hurt a lot."

"It's nothing, really." snapped Raven. His face was still emotionless. "Sorry, what happened wasn't exactly in my schedule. But it's still early so maybe we could..."

"You can't go out with a face like that." said Reese hastily.

Raven felt his jaw, it still hurt a little and e won't be able to eat anything hard since it was giving him a painful discomfort, but he could manage, he thought. "I'm not that conscious. You can ask your questions later, or you could just read my mind."

A grin grew on the zoidian's face. "I respect people's privacies. Showing it often just makes people around me queasy, like Moonbay." _Speaking of Moonbay... _"Very well, where do you plan to take me?"

Raven gave a cunning smile at the zoidian. Whatever it was, Reese could hardly wait.

* * *

Raven wore his v-neck plain black shirt and pants.

Reese wore her blue coat, the same outfit that she wore when she first met Raven.

"Did you ran out of clothes already?" asked Raven.

Reese paced holding a bit of pride on her face. "I'm not going to wear anything like last night. This one is more comfy."

Raven found her outfit more attractive than before, especially how it bared her milky white shoulders. Who knew I'd be falling for her, I used to think she was

extremely annoying to be around.

The dark haired pilot began to wonder. Why did he find this girl annoying the first place again?

Was it because she was conspiring with Hiltz as they bothered him non-stop or was it because she was a girl and he just couldn't stand being around with women?

They walked around the busy district of the city, but not as crowded as New Helic City though. Soon they decided to rest at a cafe with only about 7 or so customers

inside, ordering caffe latte for both of them.

The zoidian couldn't help but notice Raven's evident bruise. She doesnt know much about make up except for the peach lipstick she had before but there must be

something she could do to hide that bruise. Some people they passed by kept glancing at him a while back.

"Um, I know you wouldn't be interested but Moonbay actually gave me this, she said it could hide away anything when you apply it." Reese took out a concealer from

the white purse she brought along and prepared to slather it on Raven's cheek.

"Uh, no." Raven objected blatantly.

Reese frowned. "Fine. Then would you rather put this bandage on?"

She took out a yellow bandage with a smiley print on the middle.

"Did you get that from a kid?" Raven frowned back. "Quit playing around."

Reese pouted and disappointedly returned her stuff back in the purse. "I was just concerned." She grumbled, glancing to a different direction.

Raven noticed this instantly. What a drag, now she's going to make me put girly stuff on my face. It would only make him feel guilty afterwards if he remained

nonchalant for the rest of the hours, so might as well accept Reese's offer. "I think the concealer thingy isn't such a bad idea."

The zoidian's face brightened up. She took out the concealer stick and moved closer to Raven, holding his chin and stroking gently a light flesh colored concealer on

the bruised part.

He hardly felt any pain while Reese dabbed the cream evenly with feather-like fingers. As soon as she was done, she took out a mirror. "I guess it couldn't cover that

much bruise but you look better than earlier. Now let me put some under your eyes."

Raven let her have her way. It actually made him smile. "Was I really haggard looking?"

"Yes." Reese quickly responded. As she enjoyed herself, the waitress came along holding a tray of their orders.

"Reese? That you?"

The voice sounded very familiar. Reese glanced at the waitress, a doe eyed brunette. "Deinara."

"It really is you!" the girl excitedly placed the tray down and then gave her old friend a hug. "You just suddenly left, how have you been doing?"

Reese felt a little unsure about what to say, but she could certainly pull something off. "Oh, I know, it was...um... an emergency. My brother was, um, really very sick and he had to be taken here so here I am." She let out a sheepish laugh and then introduced the waitress to Raven. "Raven, this is Deinara-" Reese's cheeks flushed light pink. "-I worked with her back then, you know..."

"Oh." Raven acted surprised. "Fancy meeting you here, I hope Reese didn't cause you any trouble before."

The ancient zoidian shot a glare at her companion.

Deinara giggled. "Oh no, no, she was a good girl, very polite and the shop had a lot of customer's when she arrived."

Raven narrowed his eyes with a teasing look at Reese. "Really? 'Well, I didn't expect to hear something like that."

_If you don't stop I'll make you jump off a building! _Reese cursed under her breath.

"She had admirers too and got huge tips from them." Deinara mentioned, making Reese wish that her friend shouldn't have said it. "There was this guy, but I don't think Reese would want me to elaborate about it."

"Please, go on it's fine." Now Raven has grown interested to know more. "Didn't think she was capable of attracting men."

Reese bit her lip, trying to control her self not to blurt anything out of contempt. If she could just do something to make her friend quit saying nonsense as well then she can go on asking her questions to Raven.

The gullible waitress felt assured about Raven so she continued but Reese interfered.

"Deinara I think that's your boss is calling at the counter. You should probably save the best part some other time." She insisted.

The waitress meekly laughed. "Oh, is she? Oh that's too bad. Please stop by some other time then. I'll come back and get some cheesecake for you and your brother. My aunt owns this place and she makes the best cakes."

Reese politely refused. "This is embarrassing, but thank you."

The waitress smiled as she left.

The awkwardness grew all of a sudden and Reese hoped that Raven wouldn't ask her anything, but of course he would.

"So, who was the blue devil's biggest fan?" Raven teased.

Reese sneered. "Don't even start."

"She thought I was your brother. You're good at making things up." Raven grinned. "So, who was this guy."

_He's seriously asking me that? _"He's some guy who often came at the shop." muttered Reese.

"Was he making a move?" asked Raven.

"Would you be jealous if he did?" asked Reese sarcastically.

"No. But did you like him?" Raven asked again.

Reese tried to hide her blushing face. He was just a guy who was really nice, mild mannered and sweet but she never dated him. "Of course not."

"If you didn't like this guy, why's your face red?" asked Raven once more.

_H-He noticed? _"Stop asking weird questions! My face is red because you're embarrassing me." She sipped on the mug with a scowl on her face.

"Didn't know you easily get embarrassed." Raven blandly stated as he drank from his mug.

They placed their mugs down at the table at the same wiped the cream from his upper lip and saw that Reese hadn't noticed her creamy mustache. He

chuckled softly.

"What?" Reese glared.

"Nothing." said Raven, keeping the obvious grin on his face.

"What?" In a loud demanding tone, Reese snarled the the dark haired pilot. "Why are you laughing?"

He couldn't help himself seeing Reese even more frustrated but if he didn't stop laughing at her she might actually lose control of herself and then destroy the cafe along with him. He motioned the the woman to come closer to him while his other hand grabbed a tissue, wiped her mouth with it and then leaned for a soft kiss.

The zoidian sat back, a little surprised at Raven's sudden gesture and felt her cheeks grow warm and red, unsure of how to react.

"Still upset?" asked Raven with a sly grin.

"Not that much." The woman answered in a quiet tone.

"Want more?" He whispered to her in a rather teasing and enticing way, moving himself a little close.

The astonished zoidian failed to make a quick response and kept evading eye contact with her companion. It was his expression that made her feel so uneasy, his beguiling approach towards her. She took a long sip on her mug and then placed it on the table empty. "W-What are you saying?"

"Want more of that latte?" Raven said in a casual tone.

Reese felt her brain crack. _You were just playing me! So you like playing mind games too, huh? _"No, one is enough. I might not be able to sleep if I drank too much of this stuff." She responded coolly.

"Well, if you find it hard to sleep tonight you can come over to my room so we can do stuff." Raven nervelessly mentioned, making Reese choke up a bit, her red face became more evident but still, she kept trying to act as if she was unaffected by his appealingness.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Reese bit her lip, feeling a little anxious.

Raven began to ponder. "What do you call that game again, the one where your bodies get on top of one another-"

The woman swallowed. She was shaking inside.

"-and then, there's this thing that you spin and you put that body part on the color where it stops."

Reese grew flustered. "I've never heard of that game before."

"Hmm. Figured. I just heard it from Wes..." Raven let out a snort and began to think again. "...I don't think you'll have fun playing board games. Let me think for a sec, I also heard from Wes a lot of weird games in parties. There was this one game, he said it was called 'suck and blow'," He began to chuckle. "I wasn't kind of listening but you sort of inhale air so you can hold a card on your mouth and pass the card to the other without using any hands."

Reese gave him a blank stare as she listened, her toes curled in her boots and even her knees began to shake. _Why is he doing this? He's just messing with me, I'll lose if I give in. _She told herself, feeling her heartbeat racing. For some reason, she felt like she wanted to jump on him and get wild.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven with a concerned look. "Are you cold? You're shivering."

Reese smiled sheepishly. ""I'm fine, really." She lied.

Raven raised an eyebrow, observing Reese's odd behavior. Just then, the waitress arrived again with the tray of cheesecake.

Deinara happily set the desert on the table and smiled at her customers. With a relief sigh, Reese smiled back at the waitress.

"Hope you two will like this a lot." said Deinara. "By the way, you haven't introduced me to your brother yet."

Just as when Reese was about to speak, Raven had interfered and personally addressed himself. "Actually, I'm not her brother. The name's Raven."

Deinara nodded her head with a little bit of surprised expression on her face. "Oh. Then you must be her boyfriend then?" She grinned playfully when she eyed Reese.

The zoidian stammered, giving a questioned look at Raven who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we're sort of dating so..." He shrugged again.

"I see." said Deinara, thinking about the things she had mentioned earlier. With an awkward smile, she gave Reese a pat on the shoulder. "Silly me, huh?" And then she tried to change the subject by acting cheerful. "Those cheesecakes are on me and they're super delicious so enjoy!" With a giggle, she paced back to the counter to accept another order from a different customer who just arrived.

Raven eyed Reese who was slicing the cake timidly.

"We are dating, aren't we?" He mentioned, trying to determine something.

"I guess so." muttered Reese, keeping her eyes fixed on the cake.

Raven placed a hand on his chin. "Are you, like, my girlfriend or is it still too soon for you?"

Reese had never felt so anxious before about relationships and never imagined she would experience it with Raven. His captivating stare kept making her feel hot inside. It was just too much to take. There was one more thing that she wanted to confirm first. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He proceeded with eating his cheesecake.

"Last night when I saw Moonbay's necklace, I noticed that..." She began to stammer. "..I don't really mean to pry but that necklace sort of came out of no where, I mean, even Fiona's never seen that necklace before so I got a little curious because I also noticed Irvine making that sort of face last night and I figured that someone else must have given it to her."

Raven gave her a stern look. "You got inside Moonbay's head, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean it but I did." smiled Reese timidly.

"What happened to 'respecting other people's privacy' then?" asked Raven.

"I got curious." Reese replied.

"You were jealous." assumed Raven.

"No I'm not!" Reese quickly denied.

"Yes you are." Raven blandly stated, seeing Reese fidgeting already.

The zoidian bit her lip with a bashful expression. "Maybe a little." _It was a diamond for Eve's sake and it was huge!_ She thought as she played at the tiny golden beads of her bracelet.

Raven rubbed his chin with his thumb and made a confession. "Don't tell her okay, the necklace isn't genuine." He whispered with a cunning grin.

"Huh?" There was a flustered look on Reese's face.

"I thought she'd know what's real from fake since she's a saleswoman, but she didn't doubt anything so it just turns out she owes me some favors now." Raven added with a confident look.

Reese couldn't help but grin as well. "You're mean."

"It's not like I'd do anything for anyone for free." Raven stated. "You should already know by now how I roll."

"Hm. Sounds dangerous. So every time you do something for me I should prepare something to give in return." Reese speculated.

Raven gave her a devilish smile. "I won't ask too much."

* * *

**They stopped by the park after a couple of hours and it was also the first time they walked hand in isn't the talkative type and Reese simply enjoyed cuddling with her man without having to feel shy about it.**

**Sitting down at an empty bench nearby a small fountain, they made a short conversation. It was only an hour away until dusk. **

**Raven isn't going to say it but he really enjoyed how peaceful it felt right now. Nothing bothered him to stay away nor made him feel uneasy about any ambushes along the way. He calmly breathed and squeezed his arm around Reese's shoulder. **

**"What are you thinking?" asked Reese as she lay her head on Raven's chest. **

**"You're not going to read my mind to find out?" asked Raven coolly, making Reese smile.**

**"I'd rather hear it from you." She replied.**

**"Well," He began. "I was thinking how much I like this."**

**"I like this too." Reese softly said. "Do you think they're already looking for us? We didn't tell them that we were going somewhere after all."**

**It took him a minute to say something. "Just a few more minutes."**

**Both of them thought if there's a way they could spend the rest of their days like this without all the problems, that would be great. Raven wouldn't wish anything else other than that. It was much better being with the zoidian than being on his own. **

**Just then, Reese alerted herself from her relaxed position and shot her eyes upwards. Specula glided toward them and informed the urgent matter.**

**Reese grew apprehensive after hearing the news from the blue organoid. "Specula said that Shadow ran off with the Geno Breaker."**

**"W-What?" _Shadow running away with the Geno Breaker? Why would Shadow do that? _"Let's head back to the mansion." He snapped.**

**"Are you going to go out there to find him without your zoid?" Reese asked in a calm tone, but dreaded that Raven might make reckless decisions.**

**"I don't know, I'm still a bit confused here." said Raven. "But I'm going to find Shadow no matter what. I'll be needing your help Reese."**

**Reese thought in her mind that it could be dangerous if they just went of without back up but knowing Raven, he doesn't want to waste another second. The memory of Dr. F suddenly appears in her head and it made her skin crawl. What if Dr. F is responsible for this? She hasn't said anything to Raven about him but considering this dire situation, she mustn't hesitate to tell him. **

**"Raven, there's something I have to tell you." She muttered.**

**Raven listened. What could be so important for her to say at a time like this?**

**Reese explained her encounter with the strange man who called himself Dr. F. She doesn't know why but recalling this old man just frightens her so she simply kept putting the thought aside until she forgot about him, and now this suddenly happens. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner."**

**Raven stared at the woman in disbelief. He didn't blame her though. Deep inside, something kept bugging him._  
_**

**He finally remembers it. Dr. F is a scientist he had met before and the one who gave him the Geno Saurer. "I knew his name sounded familiar, I've met him once."**

**Reese grew dumbstruck.**

**"Everyone's been asking before where I got such powerful zoids. I kept wondering why even Schubaltz didn't know but it was Dr. F who created the Geno Saurer." Raven said. "We're not sure if Dr. F is really behind this but I'm going to find out what's really going on with Shadow. I'm sorry Reese but I have to leave."**

**"L-Leave? Right now?" uttered Reese.**

**"I'm going to borrow your zoid and Specula." Raven added.**

**Reese scowled at Raven's foolhardy decision. "You're going to leave me out of this but you're going to let my organoid get involved?"**

**"By the way you explained your confrontation with this person then I'm assuming he's not to be taken lightly and you might get yourself hurt. I need Specula to help me find Shadow. I'm not letting my organoid get into the wrong hands." He held Reese's hand with a firm grasp and looked into her eyes. "You do understand how I feel, right?"**

**Reese couldn't help but feel like that something bad might happen. Letting Specula go with him isn't such a bad idea but can they both handle what's coming their way? They'll surely need help. Setting aside her hesitations, she agreed with Raven's plan. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to Specula either." He said quietly, planting a soft kiss on Reese's forehead.**

**As soon as they returned to the villa, Raven went straight to the hangar and in just a split second he went away without saying a word to anyone else, leaving Reese to explain to their comrades.**


	11. Nowhere to run

Chapter11:

Thomas, in his pilot suit, marched toward the hangar. There was huge dented hole by the exit. A while ago, Shadow had gone mad, fused withe the Geno Breaker and was gone. He thought that it was Raven's doing at first, but seeing the maverick showing up a little later and leaving with the Geno Saurer and Specula, it just made matters more confusing. He didn't even say anything when he left.

The Blade Liger motioned first followed by the Lightning Saix. Thomas climbed into his Dibison as the trio prepared to leave and follow Raven.

"So I guess it's the three of us. Feels like the time we were after Raven." said Thomas. The Dibison lit up as the controls activated upon his control.

Once again, they are setting off to find the maverick.

They had no idea, not one clue about what was going on.

Was Raven conspiring behind their back or is this something else?

Raven should have said something. Van thought in his mind. Something was completely off when Raven came back. Whatever the reasons are, Van is eager to find that out.

"Does any of you guys think he's in mind control?" wondered Irvine. "You know, like the last time?"

"He didn't seem like it." It was Shadow that left with the Geno Breaker. Did the black organoid do it on its own accord or was he ordered to do so? Van had always questionned in his thoughts about Raven's loyalty. If he were to betray their trust, then shouldn't be Reese out there with him?

But she isn't. Then it could only mean that Raven's not out there to betray anyone.

"We're going to have some serious talk with this guy when we get him back here." Irvine grunted.

"You know, a part of me have always been skeptical about that guy hanging around us." said Thomas.

"Let's try not to judge him too soon. There must be a reason for this." _I have a very bad feeling about this though. We need to find Raven fast._ "There's no time to waste. It's possible that he might be in trouble. Let's go Zeke!" barked Van as the silver organoid fused into the Blade Liger.

* * *

"Fiona!" Moonbay hollered in the lab.

A while ago at the same time when Shadow had gone awol, Fiona had been acting strange as well.

She was hearing strange sounds. Well, that was what she mentioned and it was making her head throb, like a very aweful music played in the middle of the night. It felt heavy. So hoarse and it was terrible that FIona passed out for a couple of minutes. Even Zeke had reacted negatively to this strange music.

Everyone heard it. It was a sound of a flute bad it didn't sound that bad for the rest of them. It was played in a smooth tune, but it was different to the Ancient Zoidian and the zoids.

"Are you okay?" asked Moonbay wearily, sitting by the bed wear Fiona laid.

Fiona opened her eyes. "Moonbay? Where's Van?"

"He left with Irvine and Thomas." replied Moonbay. "What happened back there?"

"The flute." muttered Fiona. "Did you hear it?"

"I did, but, what about it?" asked Moonbay.

The girls had a long stare at each other. Fiona's eyes were blank, as if she had forgotten the words to say and is still trying to dig deep in her mind to recall. But she couldn't remember at all.

"What is it?" Moonbay inquired.

"What?" Fiona curiously asked back, confusing the young transporter.

Moonbay never told the zoidian that she could be a bit of an airhead sometimes because of her amnesia but this time is just plain annoying. "Did that flute make you lose your memory?"

"It was so terrible I couldn't stand it." Fiona smiled cheerfully as if nothing happened.

Moonbay sighed in disbelief.

* * *

Reese stared blankly at the sky.

Of all times, this has to happen now, right when she finally thought she had her big break.

Fate would always just stab her right at the back when she thought that everything was going her way.

_I'll never be happy. _She told herself. Memories of her childhood friend came rushing back, giving her more pain in her heart. She always believed that Raven could handle anything. But what if he couldn't stand against Dr. F?

What if Dr. F is more powerful than Prozen and Hiltz combined?

She sat down on the green grass at the back yard and she was alone.

Reese wouldn't want anyone else to see her this way, seeing her in a weak state.

She felt the cool breeze and then closed her eyes.

If she concentrated a little harder without interference she might be able to communicate with Raven telepathically, but doing so might distract Raven if something were to come up. She began to focus her thoughts to Specula.

"You called?"

Reese's eyes shot wide open and found herself in a completely empty white room.

There in front of her, she saw him in full view.

A bald old man in a formal suit holding a cane and seems to be standing on a floating sphere.

Reese quickly stood up but kept her composure. "I didn't call for you."

Dr. F scratched in temple obliviously. "Really? I must have picked up the wrong phone then." He laughed.

"How are you doing this?" asked Reese.

"You haven't realized it yet?" said the old man with a mocking grin. "All right, I'll tell you. I'm an Ancient Zoidian like you and Fiona."

The astonished woman froze speechless.

"Don't look at me like that." said Dr. F assuringly. "I'm no stranger and I mean no harm. As of now."

Reese looked at him with a sharp glare. "You were responsible why Shadow ran off, why?"

" You're a smart girl, I'm ceratin you've already figured it out. I am Shadow's true master!" Dr. F declared.

"I merely assumed, but..." _I can't trace a hint of lie from him, and if he really is Shadows master, why show up now when he could have done it years ago? _"Why do you talk to me if you could tell that straight at Raven's face? I've got nothing to do with Shadow."

Reese watched the old man hover slowly closer with a blank expression for a moment. She stood back in caution as the man stopped just a feet away from her.

"He's yet to know. Believe me, I don't want him to get involved. He became the empirial's top pilot for such a young age and I truly admire his talents, but it can't be helped if he gets in the way. Right now, he's is and I will do whatever it takes..." Dr. F paused and then muttered. "As for you, I want you to cut your relationship with him."

There was a confused that look in Reese's eye's.

"Us Ancient Zoidian's are not meant to be one with humans. We are Zoids designed to look like humans. Have you forgotten or do you simply choose to forget that fact?" Dr. F said in a stern tone.

The blue haired zoidian found it difficult to breath, wishing she never heard what he said. That truth was torturing every bit of her. Her knees felt weak as she fell on the ground stopping herself from breaking into tears. "I'm not a machine." She murmured. "The person I care about finally loves me back and you just show up out of nowhere telling me this?"

"You must accept the truth and deal with it. You are destined for something else and it is not a life of an everyday mere human who constantly-"

"ENOUGH!" Reese uttered in a loud cry. "I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR TOOLS!"

"STOP BEING SO DELUDED WITH YOUR FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS!" Dr. F argued in a loud voice.

In rage, Reese took her dagger hidden under her sleeve, her eyes wide filled with anger and the way her teeth gritted showed so much irate, but the old man didn't lose composure. "I-AM-NOT-GOING-TO-LET-AN-OLD-GEEZER-LIKE-YOU-TAKE-CONTROL-OF-MY-LIFE!"

"It is not me who controls you. Your fate does. We, Ancient Zoidians, have the same purpose." Dr. F said calmly.

Reese mockingly grinned as she got up on her feet. "You're just like Prozen. Always talking about destroying all Zoids in Zi and everything but he got toasted in the end."

"I'm not talking about destroying all Zoids." He saw the surprised look on the woman's face. "I believe it is time to bring back the ancient knowledge and the former glory of us Zoidian's"

"You want to rule?" said Reese softly, almost like a whisper.

"Elisi Linette plays a vital role just as before. We shall bring back Evopolis from its grave through her and us remaining Zoidians." Dr. F explained smoothly.

_How can that be possible? Evopolis sank back down in Rare Hertz and the entrance has been destroyed. _"What are you planning to do for wanting to achieve such ambitions?"

Dr. F gave Reese a long stare, as if reading her mind. "I cannot tell you yet since I do not feel that I can give you my full trust as of now."

"There's no need to, I'm never joining your side anyway." grunted Reese.

Dr. F began to float away, thinking that he has spoken enough and thought to give the zoidian girl more time to decide. "I presumed you would say something like that. I won't force you but please make up your mind before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" _Is he planning to kill Raven? _Reese tried to call back Dr. F, demanding an answer for what he meant to say but a heavy mist enveloped the empty area and he disappeared.

Reese opened her eyes as if in a trance, remembering every detail of her encounter vividly and and figured that Dr. F intends to blackmail her in order to make her agree to his wishes.

_'If I do as he says there's a chance he won't harm Raven, but I'll lose everyone's trust in the end. Just what am I suppose to do?_

_Just when I thought I can finally get my happy ending someone just pops out and ruins everything!_

_I can't trust him. That old man can't kill Raven just like that. I'm not going to let myself get fooled._

_More importantly, if he's also after Fiona then I need to protect her from this man. _

_I won't let him succeed.'_

The blue zoidian ran back inside to search for Fiona.

She ran across the hall ways, well lit by the sun rays coming into the large windows. As she saw the flight of stairs directing to the floor to their bedrooms, a woman blocked her path.

She had never seen her before.

Her hair was long and ebony and a red mark on her cheek. For some reason, she oddly resembled someone.

"Who are you?" Reese raised her guard at the strange woman.

The woman didn't speak and swiftly moved intending to knock out the Zoidian. Reese was able to avoid her and quickly countered with the dagger at hand.

The zoidian was astonished how the trespasser was able to block her every move with such skill that she has never encountered before with someone.

The strange woman got from behind and took a grip at the zoidian's wrist while the woman locked her arm around Reese's neck.

Dr. F must have sent for this person knowing that she would refuse to be a part of his ambitions. The old man didn't seem like an impatient one but sending an assasin too soon to kill her was rather unexpected.

Reese choked as she attempted to break herself free but her struggling didn't help. She eventually dropped the dagger as the grip around her throat tightened and soon she was already gasping for air. It didn't stop her from fighting back though. Her free arm dug to the skin of the assailant but it only worsened her situation. Her arm grappled even tighter like a python, making Reese squeak.

"Don't struggle." Reese heard the assailant say, finding the grip loosen and made this her chance to counter attack. With a quick strike with her right leg, she was able to get the assailant of balance, though what the trespasser had done to her had made the Zoidian gasping for air and in a slight disadvantage on close combat.

The assailant immediately got back up, hitting Reese on the cheek with the back of her hand.

The zoidian fell on the floor with a gasp. This was no time to hold back and she had to do whatever it takes to defend herself.

The assailant saw the Zoidian's eyes brightly glowing.

"You'll pay for this!" Reese growled.

Finding herself vulnerable, the trespasser tackled Reese and took the zoidian off her concentration. The woman sat on top, locking the zoidian's arms underneath sturdy knees making Reese yelp at the heavy pain, kicking her legs relentlessly.

Seeing the blue haired girl unable to break free, the assailant took out a syringe with yellow liquid inside, pressing the sharp needle into the side of Reese's neck.

In just seconds, her entire body grew numb as if petrified.

The assialant watched the zoidian as she fell into deep slumber . "Forgive me for this." She whispered as she carried the light body of the zoidian with her.


	12. The mysterious ligers

Chapter 12: **The mysterious ligers**

The Geno Saurer hovered fast through the desert. Half an hour had already passed since Raven left the villa and still there was no sign of the Geno Breaker and Shadow.

The blur organoid gliding above him couldn't sense Shadow's presence either as if something or someone is blocking her telepathically, although there was a trace of fallen rock debris scattered on the sand a moment ago when they passed a ruin indicating that something huge had been there.

He relied on Specula's senses entirely even though she had a slim chance of knowing where Shadow and the Geno Breaker really are, but there was this small, stange feeling that she was having and it was leading her north west. Soon, she was realizing that they were getting closer and closer.

They moved a little further until they they spotted a ruin bigger than the one they had passed earlier.

"SHADOW!" Raven hollered. He climbed off the Geno Saurer's cockpit and paced outside the ruin, calling for his organoid. Just like Specula, he was having a strong feeling that Shadow was very close. He called out again while examining the area of the ruin."SHAAADOW!" He yelled loudly and heard a roar as a response.

He jolted behind the ruin, tracing where he heard the roar.

There he saw the Geno Breaker's crimson shell on the ground like a worn out apparel and there, in great astonishment, was a glowing greyish silver cocoon but Shadow is nowhere in sight. So that would only mean that Shadow is the one who is in the cocoon and is trying to communicate with Raven.

"What's this about? Are you trying to evolve the Geno Breaker?" Raven snapped when the organoid didn't respond right away. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do this?"

He waited for an answer and tried to be patient.

Specula stood behind Raven, examing the cocoon. She was baffled as well at Shadows strange behaviour but speculated the entire time that Dr. F was involved.

Moments later, there was still no answer from Shadow, infuriating Raven. "Specula, can't you do anything to make Shadow come out?"

Specula growled softly in response. "_Apparently, there's a sort of interference. I cannot directly communicate with Shadow, but..."_

"An interference? Like what?" Raven queried.

"_An interference by another Ancient Zoidian." _

_There's another Ancient Zoidian? It can't be Hiltz! Then this must only mean that what Reese had told me earlier about Dr. F is...no, it can't be..._

He recalled the times he wondered about Shadow. Prozen gave him the organoid because he was able to tame the wild creature. Knowing Ambient , Zeke and Specula, they all had Ancient Zoidian partners.

But what of the black organoid?

Does Shadow's strange behavior mean that the organoid's Ancient Zoidian partner is still around?

Raven gazed at the glowing cocoon,fearing the worst. "Answer me, come on!" Knowing the remorse of losing Shadow once already, he vowed not to not let it happen again. He sat down on a boulder deciding to wait there until the cocoon hatches. He didn't care if it took two days or longer. Until Shadow comes out, Raven doesn't plan to take his eyes off the cocoon.

The blue organoid on the other hand had been expecting a telepathic call from her master moments ago knowing Reese would probably be so worried about them, but curiously, she hasn't.

Specula thought about heading back but something might happen if Raven was left alone. She knew he would be vulnerable to any attacks at this state. There was so much power emitting from the glowing cocoon and it's being enveloped with a peculiar dark aura. Something was telling her that this zoid might possess unimaginable power that it could match with a Death Stinger on its own.

Assuming that Dr. F is lurking around somewhere and claims control over Shadow, there's a strong chance that Raven would not survive if he fought back. If that were to happen, she had to make sure to evacuate Raven right away.

* * *

The tiny porcelain tea cup broke into pieces on the ground. Staring forward blankly, Fiona felt something very strange and also very sinister that it frightened her.

Moonbay worriedly asked Fiona what was wrong. Everytime Fiona acts this way was never a good sign. "Is something happening?"

"I-I can feel it." Fiona murmured. "I'm starting to wonder if Van should continue searching for Raven, I've never felt this way since the revival of the Death Saurer."

"D-D-Death S-Saurer!" Moonbay stuttered. "Is that thing going to come back alive again?"

Fiona smiled reassuringly. "No, but it's something strong, even stronger than the Geno Breaker."

_Stronger than the Geno Breaker? That's nothing to be calm at all! _"I don't belive this! Why do even more dangerous zoids keep popping out of nowhere? This is insane! I'm starting to feel that the Guardian Force is going to get worked up pretty soon." Moonbay postulated angrily. _But as long as Van is around and Raven on our side, what am I to be worried about?_

"Without a doubt, Van will protect everyone no matter how strong his foes are." said Fiona calmly. "And..." She paused as if something popped into her mind.

"And what?" asked Moonbay.

"...Reese." _I don't sense her at all! _Fiona told herself.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen her for a while. Maybe she's in her room." Moonbay articulated. "Shall we check on her?"

Fiona agreed and followed her friend.

* * *

Van and his companions had totally lost track of Raven. It felt like they've been running in circles to no extent and they couldn't even communicate with the maverick. To make things worse, they were finding it hard to pick up the blue Geno Saurer on their radar even though they've secretly installed a tracking device to its system.

Thomas let out a sigh."I guess it's no use trying to hide anything from Reese."

"I agree." said Van. "Reese is a clever one and I understand if she would do something to prevent anyone from tailing her though it's giving us a hard time here."

"Say Van, if they were to betray us, what are you going to do?" Irvine queried.

A little surprised at Irvine's sudden question, Van admitted that he also thought about it at the back of his head. "We've given them a second chance. If either of them would mess up then we've no choice but to comply with the higher up's decision." _Even if it means death penalty. Lars was right about what he said earlier, but if there's still a chance then I hope we're not yet too late._

It would be hard to judge too soon although Raven was known for making decisions of his own even in the past.

Thomas hardly had any close interactions with Raven in the Imperial Military Academy. Raven had always been given the special treatment before, having the best mentors in Guylos including his brother, Karl Schubaltz. In truth, Colonel Schubaltz gave more time giving private lessons to this new kid either by request of the Regent or not. Other than that, he didn't have any idea that even the Imperial's best spy was mentoring the young maverick as well! Raven was even grouped with the best elite students in battle sessions.

There used to be a special kind of group composed of the elite students, sons of generals or relatives of the royal families and Thomas admired them so much that he pushed himself so hard practicing all day just so that he could be deemed worthy, but no, it has to be this smug kid who just appeared out of nowhere and is being called as Prozen's nephew but turned out he wasn't.

A lot of guys would mention about how skilled and unbeatable the new kid was that it made Thomas vexed whenever he heard about the Regent's favorite. Raven was even popular with the girls and all they talked about was how cool he was. It was always about him and Thomas was left on the sidelines, tinkering with mechanics but was never able to impress his big brother.

He hated Raven for a lot of reasons deep inside, but he could not deny the fact that he was no match to this maverick no matter how many times he would challenge him. He's mad at himself for that.

_'But I couldn't get myself to blame him for who he is. He's cocky, and I've seen him acting like a brat a few times._

_He's heartless and cold! I started hating him even more. His attitude towards everyone grew even worse the more people recognized his skills, defying orders and sass-mouthing the higher officers all the time but still, Karl never became so strict with Raven. _

_I got mad at my brother for being soft with him all the time. Sooner or later I realized I was jealous of this kid. It didn't take long for Karl to realize how I felt, so he told me. Everything, but I was also told not to tell anyone else._

_So I thought that showing a poker face must be Raven's way of acting tough at times of weakness. It's funny how I know that this person that I detest, has a dark past and I'm not allowed to use this against him. I could imagine myself being the bully, but I'm not. I know he has caused so much damage and grief for many families and loved ones of the soldiers who perished with his own hands, still, I could not get myself to oppress an emotionally fragile guy. _

_I often saw Raven as stolid and a loner. He was Prozen's brat who was immune from any violation or law that I saw quite unfair. A formidable ally or foe. I was against it like how any soldier would._

_But I was just a powerless kid back then. Even Karl never questioned the former Regent even when he knew. What could I do about it?_

_Then again, I just can't get myself to hate him so much._

_I can't blame him for the things he had done._

_It wasn't really his fault._

Thomas' deep recalling was cut off by a communication link from Moonbay, sounding urgent. "Guys, we've been searching for Reese everywhere here, she's gone!"

The surprised pilots began to eat each others words asking and speculating the same things at once.

"Are you sure you didn't just look in her room and declared that she's missing just because she's not there?" Irvine interjected, making the transporter furious.

"I'm not dumb, Irvine!" uttered Moonbay. "She's really gone! As in gone-gone!"

"Maybe she went out to follow Raven." Fiona said.

Van's brows furrowed. "What's this suppose to mean?"

"It's either they're conspiring to backstab us or they're under influence by another, it's always something like that." Irvine presumed.

"Van, be careful. I'm having a strong feeling of great power somewhere." warned Fiona.

"If you could tell me the directions then I'd be more than glad to face it." Van remarked excitedly.

_Oh Van. _"I believe in you, but please don't do anything foolish." Fiona mentioned in deep concern. "Thomas and Irvine, be careful too."

"We will, Miss Fiona. No need to worry about us!" Thomas lively responded. "If you could tell us where this mysterious strong power is coming from, we'll defeat it right now."

"Your over-confidence worries me, Thomas." Moonbay muttered sounding uncertain. "I think you should stay away when things get serious."

"Hey! Don't underestimate my capabilities!" Thomas furiously ranted. "Why don't you come over here and show me if you're as tough as you sound like!"

"Can't you take a joke, you moron, jeez!" sassed Moonbay.

"Enough arguing already, what we need to do now is to focus on finding Raven." Van declared. "Moonbay, inform Krueger and Herman about Reese, we'll take care of things here."

"Got it." Moonbay concurred.

"And Fiona..." Van began to hear static noises instead of Fiona's voice.

All their communication was lost and even Zeke has no idea what's going on.

"This is weird." muttered Irvine, trying to get his Telecom work but all he saw were statics on the screen. It was the same for Van and Thomas as well.

It took them a couple of minutes to get communication back on.

Just then from a short distance on top of a cliff stood two peculiar looking ligers. A blue one and an orange, nothing that they have ever seen before.

"So, are they friends or not friends?" Irvine lilted, preparing just in case.

They anticipated what would happen next and saw the two liger's coming at them and it was definitely not in a negotiating manner.

* * *

"Prepare yourself, warrior."  
A deep voice said over the communication link.  
The two peculiar looking ligers, a blue and orange armored one began charging toward the trio.  
"What's this?" Irvine tried to keep up with the blue armored liger. It was almost as fast as his Lightning Saix. "Just who are these guys?" He aimed the rifles to the maneuvering zoid but it simply dodged every bullet.  
"Well, they're attacking us so definitely they aren't on our side!" Thomas hollered, aiming his cannons at the orange one. He kept firing but only ended up hitting the sand while the orange liger quickly avoided every assault. "This is just a waste of ammo, that's it! I'm giving it my all!" snarled Thomas, vexed.  
"Wait, Thomas!" Van barked. "Try to hold back just a little and leave this to Zeke and I."  
Thomas frowned in disagreement. " Hey, I'm not going to let you steal my thunder, I've got this one." He began to aim to the orange liger maneuvering in circle as he prepared to unleash his best weapon. "Try dodging this! Megalomax!"  
Just then, the orange liger found this a chance for a direct assault while the Dibison was charged for its ultimate attack. The blades released from its flank just like Van's Blade Liger. Seeing this baffled the three warriors.  
"A blade attack?" Irvine stated in astonishment.  
Before Thomas could fire his Megalomax, the liger's blade had sliced through its leg, getting the Dibison off balance and delaying its assault.  
"N-No way!" uttered Thomas reluctantly. "Ugh! I can't believe this!"  
"You should probably listen next time." A voice coming from one of the ligers mentioned.  
This liger, where did they come from? Van pondered as he thought of a strategy. Just how am I suppose to win...these zoids are incredible! "Zeke, let's give everything we've got!"  
With the Dibison unable to move around, it was up to the Lightning Saix to divert the enemies attacks allowing Van to buy some more time to think of a tactic against the powerful ligers.  
The blue liger activated its ion boosters, making it move in lightning speed as it charged toward Irvine who hardly managed to avert a fatal attack from the foe's laser fang.  
The orange one with the seven blades is another problem and they'd probably have a hard time beating it.  
"This won''t be easy, but I've got to try." Van told himself, receiving a reassuring growl from Zeke fused within the core. The Blade Liger and the enemy liger clashed with their blade attacks, both skillfully avoiding getting sliced despite their quick close combat movements.  
"Not bad. You're actually parring well with my Schneider." A deep, raspy voice said.  
"Oh, so that's what it's called." Van coolly stated. " Mind telling me why you and your buddy are coming at us?"  
"Hmm. Let's say that this is a little test."  
"A test?"  
The man let out a laugh. "I'll tell you if you defeat us."  
I'm going to consider this as a small challenge then. Van told himself. "Alright. You better promise me that."  
The Lightning Saix raced almost 16 kilometers away from Van, and surprisingly, the enemy was catching up smoothly. Irvine had already sustained damage after getting off guard and got hit with the liger's double barrel shock cannon, making the Saix slow down a little but it didn't take away Irvine's confidence though. The plan was to stall this person while Van is still busy with the other.  
Without a doubt, Irvine trusted that Van would win.  
"Hey, you're pretty quick." said Irvine casually. "Tell me, who do you work for?"  
"Justice." The liger striked with its claws but missed by an inch. The woman responded after a moment. "I know you're only trying to stall me but you should know that your friend's zoid is no match with our CAS Ligers. Now, prepare to be defeated by my Liger Zero Jager!"  
Combining the ion boosters and laser fangs, Irvine wasn't even able to comment back. The Jager's fangs plunged on the Lightning Saix's right torso. Irvine couldn't break free and struggling to do so would only worsen the damage that the liger has already inflicted.  
"Damn it!" Irvine snarled hopelessly as his Zoid fell, unable to battle anymore.  
"You okay there?" asked Thomas through the comlink.  
"Yeah. But I'm out. Sorry Van." said Irvine.  
There was a loud laughter from the pilot in the Liger Zero Jager. "Better luck next time." She smugly stated and then went away to confront Van with her partner.  
Strangely, the mysterious pilots had not given fatal damages to any of the zoids they have defeated. Irvine started to ponder. After hearing the woman's remarks, something in his mind told him that this pilot was someone familiar.

* * *

"How do you plan to win against my Liger Zero Schneider?" The man had been playing the Blade Liger around.

The Schneider is truly a powerful Zoid that Van could not deny having a hard time trying to find its weak spot. Its design is meant for close combat and obviously has a higher chance of winning this battle.

There must be a way to win this. I have to know...I have to know what this test is all about. If this keeps up, we won't be able to catch up with Raven. Just why do they have to show up in the middle of an important mission? "I'm still thinking, but don't you underestimate me. Your Liger may be much more advanced but my Blade Liger was able to defeat the Death Saurer. I'll find a way to win and you'll tell me what's really going on."

"I admire your fighting spirit." The man mused. "Although, I don't think tis battle will last long enough for you to think of a way to defeat me."

The Schneider's five front blades folded forward, forming a sharp spear and began to charge the Blade Liger, merely scratching the side as Van dodged away and quickly firing back but missed.

Soon, the Jager arrived for reinforcements. It was beginning to seem like an unfair fight.

"This is bad." Van grunted.

"So, with your friends unable to back you up, are you still confident that you'll win this battle?" The Schneider's pilot grinned triumphantly.

"Perhaps if we defeat you, you'll hand over your organoid." The woman piloting the Jager mused.

Van let out a smirk. "Sorry but that's not going to happen. I'll win this. Let's do this, Zeke!"

The Blade Liger roared, pouncing over the Jager with the Blade attack assault. The Jager easily dodged while the Schneider fired its cannons behind the Van.

They raced towards the mountain of rocks, exchanging blows.

It seems that Van's foes were following him to where he wanted them to be.

The ragged walls of rocks could be used as an obstacle against the two Liger Zeroes. If he could bring them close enough, he could attack simultaneously in a single blow.

* * *

Behind the towering ruin's shade, Raven had sought shelter from the scorching heat.

He went away in such a hurry that he wasn't able to bring any water or food. Waiting for the cocoon to break might take a long while, but didn't want to take his sight off of it. He wanted to leave the place with Shadow and his Zoid, whatever it might turn out but it won't turn out to be the Geno Breaker anymore, that's for sure.

Specula still kept on guard, her senses still strong.

But she couldn't tell Raven that she could not sense Reese.

The blue organoid is more than worried than usual, but Specula couldn't leave Raven just like that nor could she add more problems for him.

But for the organoid, Reese was more important.

Raven looked up at the glowing diamond shaped cocoon.

He began to ponder the way he used to be.

He was a cold-hearted pilot who ironically battles using Zoids that he hated more than anything.

His parents were killed by Zoids and practically blamed zoids for the way his life had become, using Zoids to kill other Zoids.

It was just recently when he understood that Zoids weren't just machines.

He understood this after his skirmishes with Van.

The miracle maker.

Mysterious strength suddenly bursts at the brink of defeat.

His passion to protect and even give former enemies a chance to change.

Raven may be twice stronger than Van in handling Zoids ini battles, but it seems that the Zoid itself lends him power, allowing him to become stronger and defeat powerful foes such as the Death Saurer.

But instead of forgiving and moving on, Raven resorted to hate and rage.

He felt weak.

He was alone because he only relied on himself. And now, the feeling of loneliness strikes him again. Sometimes while being alone locked in his own thoughts, Raven just suddenly reflects until his heart overflows with regret or grief. He just doesn't want to be alone anymore.

Then Reese's sweet smile flashes on his mind.

The Blue Devil.

The ruthless and clever ancient zoidian who is a total opposite of Fiona.

She was probably thinking the same way as he does. Even if they were reluctant with each other at first, they eventually bonded, although it was a slow process.

Like him, she had experience the death of a loved one at such a young age.

His own experience was traumatizing that he would find it hard to sleep sometimes.

Reese needed him. This is why he didn't drive her away before. It was also because he knew that he needed someone else.

If he continued being conceited, he wouldn't have known that she had a pretty smile when she's happy or soft addicting lips or find out that she has never eaten a crab. The way she was trying to slice the shell with a butter knife was actually the first time he completely softened his heart toward her without any angst. Her obvious display of cluelessnes made him want to find out more about her.

_"It would be a shame if something bad happened to her."_

An eerie voice whispered.

Raven opened his eyes, realizing that he dozed off for a moment.

How comfortable the soft bed is. He closed his eyes again.

_Soft? _

Raven jolted up from the bed he laid on and started to feel a little edgy.

_W-Where am I? I was just at the desert a second ago..._

It was morning. He looked around and recognized his old bedroom.

There was a knock on the door and he heard a man's voice. "Rise and shine! You don't want to oversleep on our family holiday, do you?"

Mixed feelings rushed inside Raven. He could not believe his own eyes, but he felt elated.

His eyes watered but he couldn't understand why.

It has been a very, very long time since the last time he felt this way.

"Dad?" He murmured.

* * *

_**Next chapter: In the mind of the maverick**_


End file.
